Do I know you?
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Chapter eight is up! Alvin has a huge surprise 4 Brittany at their graduation party at the Seville's that will change their lives forever. Do u know what it is? Read and find out! AlvinxBrittany
1. The accident

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

'Do I know you?'

Chapter one

The accident

**Heya, this is hanzluvsaxb with my very first story! Based on Alvin and the chipmunks the Threequel! As you may know when you read the first two chapters I'm kind of prone to immediately go to one of the most interesting sections of the novel. It's stupid I know. Well, anyway happy readin! :)**

Brittany's POV

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on my cheerleading outfit. I pressed down the pleated skirt, as I admired myself in the mirror.

Jeanette rolled her eyes, "anytime soon Brit, the cheerleading competition starts in less than an hour." I turned to face her, poking my tongue out in her direction.

Eleanor heaved an annoyed sigh, "If you two stop fighting then we might actually get there on time. And Brittany, you're the cheer captain; you have to get to this competition early." She tried to break the argument between Jeanette and me. I gave in, and turned my head back to the mirror.

"Girls, C'mon the competition starts in thirty minutes! What are you doing up there?" I heard Miss Miller's calls from downstairs.

I finished up my mascara, and hurried to the first floor to meet up. I was so excited, that I lost my footing down the stairs for a moment, and tripped. Luckily I was at the foot of the stairs when it occurred. No-one saw that right? I pleaded, regaining my senses and paced out the front door.

Alvin's POV

C'mon girls, the competition starts in fifteen minutes. I murmured, waiting out the front of the school gym with my brothers, Simon and Theodore.

Simon was slumping against a wall, silently reading the text messages he just received from Jeanette.

Theodore counted the amount of squads from different schools as they entered the gym doors.

I had my eyes on the entrance door of the school. I glanced back at the clock on the wall beside me, it was nearly twelve thirty. Their squad goes up at twelve forty five.

Simon suddenly perked his head up; I slightly flinched at his abrupt movement.

Turning my stare in front of me, Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor burst through the doors, along with Miss Miller.

I grinned excitedly, as Brittany raced up to me, and threw her arms around my neck.

"About time you showed up," I joked, earning a playful nuzzle in the throat from Brittany.

"I was just too busy dolling myself up for you." She explained, now gazing seductively at me.

I rolled my eyes, and lightly pecked her on the lips. "You didn't have to do that, you still look gorgeous when you don't." I admitted, pulling Brittany closer by her waist. She giggled, humorously drawing back.

"If you do that, I'll miss the competition." Brittany whispered, in an engaging tone.

"Brittany, thank god you're here! We were just about to start without you. C'mon, our school squad is next up." I heard Brittany's friend Hayley call from inside the gym.

She hurried out towards Brittany and me, and stopped in front us. Hayley looked down, and Brittany turned to me.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." She said, pecking me on the lips.

Jeanette gave Simon a warm hug, and went to go find her squad.

Eleanor planted another kiss on Theodore before following Jeanette through the gym.

I grabbed Brittany's wrist, forcing her to turn around. I kissed her,

"I'll be cheering for you." I told her, when we broke away.

She giggled, and gently patted me on the cheek before tagging along with her sisters.

Simon walked over, and nudged me teasingly in the arm.

"Hmm… so I'm guessing you and Brit are fully liberating the fighting stage?" He assumed, as I nudged him back.

"Well, what about you and Jean? Last time I checked, you couldn't even look at her properly." I asked, turning to face him.

Simon shrugged his shoulders, "we have our moments." He said. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Moments? Simon just before was the first time I even saw you or her actually making contact. Why now are you being so open to Jean?" I pointed out, suddenly making Simon blush like mad.

I rolled my eyes, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Theo,

"Are you coming you guys? The girls are up next, now if you don't mind could we come back to reality?" He asked, with a hint of sarcasm and humor.

Simon and I followed Theodore, weaving through countless pairs of human feet towards the front of the stage, where all the squads will perform one at a time. I was hyped up instantly, ready to cheer my heart out for Brittany.

Brittany's POV

The back of the stage was swarming with human girls and guys, all in different squads.

My sisters and I were busy brushing red and yellow glitter across both our cheek bones, deepening the amount at each edge.

The two colors reminded me of Alvin, his signature hoodie he always wore, and the yellow 'A' imprinted in the middle.

About two minutes earlier, the loud speaker announced that our squad was next.

My stomach began to lurch, as I stood. I suddenly felt lightheaded, and I supported my forehead, trying to stabilize my body from falling backwards.

Luckily, Jeanette and Eleanor noticed this and steadied me.

"Brit, are you okay?" Eleanor asked, the tone of her voice sounded full of concern.

I nodded, and smoothed down my red pleated skirt. Actually, I wasn't real sure if that was the correct answer.

"Ellie don't stress, I'm fine." I responded gently, giving both of my sisters a positive glance.

Jeanette didn't buy it, "Maybe you should pull out of the competition Brit, just in case." She suggested.

I turned to glare at her, my stomach continued to swivel, but I ignored it.

"What? You don't think we can make it because I just had a little moment of clumsiness? No offence Jean but you do this all the time." I indicated, with a hint of annoyance.

Jeanette slightly returned the glare, "Fine, but don't be going off your tree at me after you trip over your own feet on stage. I was just trying to help Brit." She meekly snapped, looking over her shoulder towards the clock on the wall.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever," was all I could make out when the loud speaker announced that the Eagles squad should take their positions on stage in the next minute.

I trailed slowly after my team, leaning the side of my head in my paws as I walked.

When I showed myself on stage, Alvin noticed me and cheered, occasionally adding hoots.

I blushed, and got myself into position at the front along with my sisters.

The audience screamed our team's name, which unusually caught me off guard.

Suddenly, hard techno music began to pump loudly across the whole gym. I flinched, but quickly recovered, as my squad moved swiftly around the stage.

I started with the bridge, slowly feeling queasiness burn through my skull.

I shook it off, and flipped my body over so I could stand on my feet again.

Refusing to leave eye contact with the cheering audience, my sisters and I triple back flipped to the back of the stage. We all ended the turn over with a perfect split.

I slightly gagged, as my legs separated to both sides of my hips, but I tried to keep my cool.

I could hear my name being screamed over the audience, over and over.

My vision began to blur, as I flipped forwards to the middle of the stage. My heartbeat drowned out the music and encouraging cheers before me, when suddenly, it all went black.

**See? I told ya! Right to one of the most interesting sections of the story! I'm trying desperately not to rip off the whole novel! And get rid of this annoying habit! Okay, before I signed into this website I managed to publish the second chapter. Hope you like it! :) Before I forget, will Brittany be able to resist an instant knock out from the petrifying moment? My other question is, what or who made her become quickly out cold? Read chapter two to find out! **


	2. bad news

Chapter two

The bad news

Alvin's POV

Brittany was thrown halfway across the stage, out of sight behind the curtains.

I felt a bolt shoot down my spine, and my first instinct was to rush to my lover's side. I took it without hesitation.

"BRITTANY!" I screamed in terror, as I scrambled desperately backstage.

Jeanette and Eleanor were first to find Brittany, lying unconscious on the hard wooden floor.

I raced up to her, falling to my knees beside Jeanette and Eleanor.

Jeanette felt her pulse, and turned to me. "It's faint, but there's definitely something there." She explained, trying to defy the urge to burst into tears.

Not far behind, Simon and Theodore arrived. "Is Brittany okay?! By the looks of it she was completely taken by surprise." Simon exclaimed, kneeling over next to Jeanette.

Theodore didn't say a word; he just stared helplessly at Brittany.

I attempted to shake her awake, but she was entirely out cold.

Tears immediately streaked my furry face, as I held Brittany's unconscious body in my arms.

I whirled my head around to glare at Simon, "Don't just sit there! Call an ambulance!" I yelled, turning my eyes back to Brittany.

Simon didn't hesitate this time; he yanked his phone out of his hoodie pocket and dialed 911.

A couple of teachers ran up to us, with extremely concerned expressions. "What happened?" One of them asked, exchanging glances between me and Brittany.

"She's been thrown across the stage during her performance miss!" I sobbed, as I supported the back of her head with my free paw.

Suddenly I felt warm liquid trickling from Brittany's head into my palm.

I lifted my paw, shit! Blood! Jeanette and Eleanor both screamed in horror, as more blood streamed uncontrollably from Brittany's skull, instantly staining their clothes.

Another teacher reacted quickly, yanking her scarf from around her neck, and knelt down next to me.

"Hurry, keep pressure on the back of her head." The teacher ordered calmly, carefully elevating Brittany's head, and pressed the scarf against the small gash beginning to form.

Simon walked up to us, "The ambulance will be here in at least five minutes." He informed. I turned to face Simon, "Thanks Si," I said, now in a gentle tone. But still my voice was overheard with shock.

He placed a paw on my shoulder comfortingly, as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

It wasn't long until paramedics rushed inside the gym, and carried Brittany, still unconscious into the back of the ambulance.

I didn't want to leave Brittany, "I've got to be with her." I begged one paramedic, fighting back tears.

Blood covered my paws, and matted to my fur, but I didn't care.

The guy just shook his head apologetically, "I'm sorry kid, but we can't carry any friends or relatives." He said.

That's when my eyes shot daggers, "Do I look like I wouldn't fit to you? I'm not human if you thought I was one. That chipette in there is my girlfriend! I have the right to be in there with her." I snapped, watching the paramedic cower a little.

He sighed, and opened the back of the van for me. "Fine, but stay in one spot." He said, as I scrambled in.

The paramedic slammed the doors shut, and climbed in the driver's side of the ambulance.

As the car drove towards the nearest hospital, I resided next to Brittany.

The amount of blood that eased from her gash gradually decreased, but she remained unconscious.

I held her paw, and gently kissed her forehead. "Please be okay Brit, I love you." I whispered, as the ambulance screeched to a stop at the hospital.

The doors swung open, and paramedics carried Brittany in.

I followed closely behind. Before we left, I told Simon to call Dave and tell him that I'll be at the hospital with Brittany.

I also told Simon to tell him not to worry. How could Dave not worry when I can't help but worry?

I hated to see Brittany like this. I climbed onto a chair in the waiting room, and watched the time tick miserably by.

About half an hour later, Dave and the gang arrived.

"Oh my god Alvin, you gave me a heart attack! Is Brittany okay? Where is she?" Dave asked frantically.

Questions were just pouring out from his ears.

All I could do as a response was stare desolately in his direction, and then let my head hang.

He scooped me up, and hugged me. "It's alright Alvin, Brittany's strong. She can pull out of this." He said softly.

My eyes were suddenly burning up, as I wrenched myself from Dave's grip.

"The doctors haven't told me about Brit's condition. I doubt it's anything positive. You should have seen the amount of blood coming from the back of her head. She must have hit it really hard for this to happen." Tears began to sting my eyes, as I hesitantly buried my face in Dave's chest.

He gently stroked my back comfortingly,

"Brittany will survive Alvin, I promise." Dave consoled. He still hadn't noticed the blood stains that covered my paws and red hoodie.

"Brittany wouldn't leave you alone in this world Alvin, she loves you." I heard Eleanor from the ground.

Dave placed me on the floor, and I gave Simon and Theodore into a hug.

They both rubbed my back comfortingly, "I so hope she makes it," I whispered sadly, pulling away from the brotherly hug.

Simon gently nudged my arm, "don't worry Alvin, she will." Just then, a nurse appeared outside from what seemed like an operating room.

She stared at us, slightly apologetic. I stepped up,

"Is Brittany Miller okay?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers. The nurse sighed,

"Well first off, there's some good news and some bad news." She started, taking a breath. I prepared for the worst.

"The good news is she's alive…but the bad news is she's… in a coma." The nurse finished.

I couldn't hold myself that was all it took. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and fell to my knees.

Simon and Theodore ran to my side, and tried to calm me down.

"I'm extremely sorry; Brittany suffered severe concussion, located in the memory recall section of the brain. We don't know how much memory she had erased, but we'll find out as soon as she wakes up, in a few weeks time. We fear she has Amnesia." The nurse explained which made me look up at her.

_Did I_ _hear her right? Brittany suffered memory lost? How hard did she hit her head?_

I was crying uncontrollably now, the tears just kept on coming. No matter how much I tried to stop them, I failed miserably.

There could be a fifty, fifty percent chance Brittany might wake up with me by her side, asking "Who are you?" I just hope it doesn't come to that though.

I wanted so desperately to see Brittany. See her beautiful smile, her laugh, and her gorgeous face.

Everywhere I look I see her, but to see her in person is what I miss most.

I've only been away from her for an hour and I already miss her so much.

There was some awkward silence in the waiting room, until I finally broke it.

"Can we see Brittany?" I asked, sniffling.

The nurse nodded, and slowly opened the door. "You may see her, she's right in here." She said gently, as I walked in the hospital room, with Jeanette and Eleanor following.

Brittany looked so tiny in an average human bed. She was hooked to a drip, and many other cords surrounded her body.

Every second I heard a loud but short beep of the heart thermometer on her bed side table. Besides all that, there was Brittany's soft, but fragile breathing.

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped onto the bed beside their older sister, while I stood waiting for them to finish.

I heard quiet sobs from both the girls, as they gave Brittany careful hugs, and kisses on the cheeks.

I felt my eyes sting, closely followed by an uncontrollable amount of tears streaking my face, and matting my fur.

My heart pierced through my chest, it was too painful to see Brittany in this state, yet my feet planted itself to the ground, preventing me from turning around.

The thought of Brittany waking up not knowing anyone, or herself for that matter, clung to the back of my mind, continually haunting me. I couldn't get these lingering voices out of my head.

Ten whole minutes passed, and I didn't even know it.

All I could hear was Brittany's weak heart beat slowly, and her nearly inaudible breathing.

I was so lost in thought that I flinched back from someone touching me on the shoulder.

It was Eleanor, with Jeanette behind her. "She's all yours," she said quietly, as they sadly walked out of the door.

I took a deep breath, and slowly climbed onto the hospital bed, where Brittany lay.

I gazed miserably down to face the girl I loved, and kneeled to my knees beside her.

I cupped her paw in mine, and stroked it. "Please stay with me Brit; I'll be lost without you. When you wake up, I hope you can remember me and everyone you knew before this accident happened. If you can hear me Brit, if you can understand what I'm saying, give me a hint. Give me some kind of response that you can, squeeze my paw, or something." I begged, carefully watching Brittany's body language for any reaction.

Two and a half minutes passed, and still no reply. I slowly began to lose hope, and gently pulled my paw out of Brittany's. I stroked her forehead,

"Don't give up on me now, I hate seeing you like this." I whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I need you," I confessed softly, before slowly getting to my feet, and jumping off the bed.

I paced out the door, with my head hung. I could suddenly feel warm, comforting arms around me.

"Don't worry Alvin, if Brittany does wake up not knowing anyone, we'll try our hardest to get her to remember. Especially you." Theodore declared gently, brotherly hugging me around the waist.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Brittany won't remember me guys, she didn't give me any sign that she could hear my voice before. I knew it; our relationship isn't strong enough." I sobbed, as Simon and Theodore pulled away from the hug.

Jeanette abruptly walked up, and firmly punched me in the arm.

This caught me by surprise; Jeanette has never done this before to anyone.

"Don't ever say that again Alvin! The relationship connection between you and Brittany is so strong enough. It was able to keep you two from killing each other before, and it sure will be able to be remembered by her when she wakes up. I don't ever want to hear that from your mouth again! Brittany loves you; memory loss isn't going to sever that ecstasy, never."

No-one has ever heard this coming from Jeanette. But it sure was going straight to my head.

How could I be so stupid? I looked up to face the fury burning in Jeanette's eyes.

I rubbed my aching arm, "I'm sorry Jean, it's just that I'm under a lot of pressure since Brittany's accident before and it was too painful to think positive. I'm so scared that she might wake up asking 'who are you?' when I'm right there beside her." I explained, slumping down against the nearest wall.

The thought of losing Brittany made my whole body go limp.

Simon gently slung an arm around my shoulder, "Jeanette's right, you and Brittany share a very strong, close relationship." He said.

Eleanor joined in with the conversation, "maybe, to help Brit remember we could bring pictures of everyone she knows. You Alvin, Jeanette, Simon, Theo, Dave, Miss Miller and I. What about some of the teachers?" She suggested, trying her best to cheer me up.

I slowly nodded in agreement, "I've got a really good picture of her and I on the beach. I'll put that on her side table." I explained, slowly starting to become slightly hopeful.

Ellie gave me an approving stare, along with everyone else.

I turned my attention back towards the nurse, who still stood at the foot of the door.

"Will it be alright if I stay the night?" I asked, not caring what Dave had to say about it.

Unfortunately, the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but Brittany is in too much of an unstable state at the moment." She explained.

"Oh okay, I understand." I murmured sadly, hanging my head.

Jeanette and Eleanor put their paws on my shoulders.

"Brit will be fine Alvin, she just needs rest recover. C'mon, we should get home." Eleanor said, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

I know Ellie was trying to console me, but being touched by another girl other than Brittany made me suddenly uncomfortable.

I gently shrugged her and Jeanette's paw off my shoulder, trying not to make it seem that I'm rejecting their comforting attempts.

As I walked out of the hospital along with everyone else, it felt like half of me was left behind. Brittany was my other half, being near her made me feel complete.

It hurt, leaving Brittany in her fragile state. I thought I was meant to protect her from these things.

I felt useless, and guilty. Oh, when I find the person that caused this I'm gonna make sure he never wanted to be born!

I ran into the back of the car. I was so overcome with plans for revenge that I totally forgot where I was going.

I gained my senses and jumped into the back passenger's seat, along with my brothers and the chipettes.

Well, the two chipettes. Arrgh! This is totally messing with my head!

I felt the sudden urge to jump back out of the car, and watch it drive off without me, so I could be with the only girl on my mind. The only girl I'm crazy about. The only girl I'll ever love.

But I can't do that, Brittany needs rest and loads of it. I can't go and fill her healing brain with concern, that's the last thing I want.

Wait a minute! Maybe I could talk to her about the good things, the most memorable times, and the fun times. Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Simon!

But it could work, hopefully, and along with hundreds of pictures of Brittany and her family, her and me together.

As the car pulled out of the parking area, I sat silently, actually thinking of something important.

Thoughts erupted from my ears, most unanswered, but a few stood out from the rest.

I know everything I should know at sixteen about Brittany. Her full name is Brittany Chantelle Miller, her favorite color is pink. (Duh)

Her favorite genre in music is R&B and pop. Her birth date was on the eleventh of August, she's a Leo. Her hair color is auburn, and it goes on.

I'm a lucky guy to be able to have her as my girl. It was difficult before when trying to ask her out because she was absolutely surrounded by human boys constantly harassing her about the exact same thing.

But I don't annoy the hell out of someone just to get their number. Luckily Brittany turned down every single one of them, and kept a close eye on me.

But if Brittany wasn't the one being harassed then the crowd turns to me. These are one of the things I hate about being famous. You never, ever, ever, ever get a private life!

So having Brittany in a coma and a half chance that she'll forget all about me, throws yet another challenge in my path.

If she does not remember me, then I'll have a very big problem. And that problem is popularity.

Brittany's a lot of it, so for me every day is a dog fight to keep those studs from stealing her away from me.

But if she does, I'll probably have nothing to worry about.

These thoughts swarmed like angry bees inside my head. But the one that stood out the most was who forced Brittany across the stage.

Maybe I'll find out later on, when Brittany awakes from her sleeping beauty state.

**Did you like this chapter? I sure did, I'm actually proud of this one. It's longer than the first. The third chapter I'm working on now. **


	3. Twisted

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Chapter three

Twisted Dreams

**Alrighty, I received awesome comments from most people who liked my story so far. I've gotta say I'm jumping for joy! Literally. But for one question that was asked of me I couldn't answer. Anyway, here's 'Twisted Dreams' chapter three. I hope you R&R!**

Alvin's POV

I felt empty and deserted when I walked through the front door to my house. I couldn't keep my mind off Brittany for one second. I wanted so badly to be by her side again where I belonged, in her arms again.

I felt a painful pang of extremely bitter air as I unfolded my arms, and slumped sadly at the foot of the sofa.

Simon and Jeanette, by the expression on their faces they didn't want to discuss any more about Brittany as well as I did. It hurt way too much. They left the room and entered our shared bedroom, probably trying to distract themselves by _studying. _

Theodore and Eleanor silently helped Dave prepare dinner. I could smell the delicious Singaporean aroma of Nasi Goreng rice. One of my all-time favourite meals, but surprisingly it didn't seem to perk me up at all.

Talking about food, I didn't seem to have any craving.

All that I had on my mind was Brittany. Brittany...Brittany...Brittany. The soft, sweet and sassy voice she had rung deafeningly at the mouth of my ear socket.

Her beautiful ice blue orbs were all I could see, guarding me like an iron cage. Tears stung my eyes, blurring my vision and flushing out her shielding orbs.

I felt the urge to scream, but resisted when I felt a soft, familiar warm touch against my lips.

She's like a ghost. Everything I did reminded me of her. I know this touch, the embrace against my lips tasted like strawberries.

Brittany.

I was lost in this, deep in thought that I had entirely vanished from reality. My eyelids drooped, and I let my body take over.

Dream scenario-

_I was suddenly somewhere else. The intoxicating scent of anaesthetic filled my nostrils, making me sneeze._

_Where was I? By the looks of it I was in a white room, an empty white room. _

_I couldn't find a door, it seemed that no matter how long I walk in one direction not one thing will get any closer. _

_I felt boxed in, trapped, but not alone. I could hear just one audible voice, it sounded awfully familiar. I exhaled deeply, and headed in the direction of the voice._

_At first all I could see was endless white, but as soon as the voice was clear enough for me to hear, a distant figure appeared in front of me. _

_Her fur was glowing auburn, reflecting against mine. I took a step forward, finally seeing her plainly._

_She was dressed in what looked like a hospital night gown, and tubes dug into her glossy red fur. Her long, feathery tail swayed elegantly from side to side, as she gazed emotionlessly into my eyes._

"_Brittany?" I finally managed, taking another slow and careful step towards her. _

_To my surprise, she took multiple strides backwards, her eyes widened with confusion. _

"_Brittany, it's me...Alvin." I said lightly, forcing myself forwards. She took another step backwards. A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I tried desperately not to make her turn tail and run. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered timidly, slowly walking towards me now. What was she sorry for? _

"_I don't know you." She finished, sending a hurtful pang through my heart. My eyes widened in fear, and grief, as I watched her dissolve into the soft breeze. _

End of Dream scenario-

I was shaken awake, instantly forcing me to scream. "Alvin! Alvin! Wake up!" I heard someone yell in desperation. It sounded like Simon.

My eyes shot open, as I flung myself forwards into a sitting position. I had no control over my voice, and continued to scream deafeningly.

Suddenly, frozen cold liquid ran quickly over my head, snapping me out of my psychotic moment.

I heard a loud clunk of something plastic hit the ground, and I shook my head violently. "Alvin! Snap out of it! Please!" I could hear Theodore plead desperately.

I began to gain my senses and my vision cleared completely. I gasped in horror, and immediately slumped hard against the foot of the sofa.

"Brittany! She doesn't remember me! She doesn't remember me! She doesn't remember!" I shrieked, hugging my knees tightly.

Simon grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me. "Alvin! Snap the hell out of it! Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled sternly.

I mentally slapped myself, before throwing my head up to face Simon. He had a mixture of concern, and frustration.

"Alvin please, talk to us!" I heard Eleanor plead loudly with worry.

"Tell me this isn't true! Oh please, say it's all a dream!" I begged aloud to myself. I felt Simon's grip on my shoulders tighten.

"Alvin! Snap out of it! You're scaring the whole lot of us with your psychotic rambling!" Simon shouted, shaking me once more.

I let out a gasp as I flung myself forwards again, and buried my face in my paws.

Tears began to stream uncontrollably down my fur matted face. Have I been crying during the dream? No, it wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare!

I felt comforting arms around me, as I cried hysterically.

"Alvin? What was it?" Jeanette asked, as Eleanor disappeared out of the room. Hopefully to go get me a bloody towel! I'm freezing and drenched.

At first nothing came out of my mouth, but as soon as I was calm and gradually found my missing voice, I slowly leaned out of the sofa.

"I-I had a d-dream, about B-Brittany. I was in this white room that looked endless. Like the whole world was cramped in t-there. I f-found Brittany somehow, she looked l-like an angel. She stared at me like I was a total stranger, and backed off when I t-tried to go n-near her. I reminded her who I was, b-but she said SHE HAD NO BLOODY IDEA WHO I WAS!" I burst into fresh tears, and squeezed my knees.

Eleanor threw a towel, (to a human, a face washer) over my shoulders.

Theodore made soft, comforting circular motions against my back with the 'towel.'

I turned to face him, and managed a weak smile. Theodore returned the warm smile.

The tears rolled continuously down my face, as I tried to brush them away with a tissue.

"I feel so empty without Brit. She's more than half of me, she completes me. And I don't know how I could live if she wakes up asking me who I was."

Simon joined in the comforting motion to my back.

"Alvin, we've been through this before at the hospital. It took the four of us to convince you that Brittany will never ever forget you. And still you don't accept the fact that she will. Why are you taking this to the end of your sanity? It's getting a bit out of hand." He pointed out.

I shot daggers in Simon's direction.

"It's a little thing called love douche bag! Ever felt that?!" I snapped.

Simon looked hurt. Good, cause I hope it tears through his thick Einstein brain of his.

"We all know how you feel Alvin, but we've got to keep our hopes up...for Brittany." Eleanor explained gently.

Hearing Brittany's name almost made me break down heavier, but I only just won this round.

I turned to face Simon once again, now going for a more apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry Si, I guess I'm just really stressed about the...ya know... accident." I said lightly, waiting for response.

It was painful mentioning what happened just five hours ago. I bit my bottom lip hard, trying to force more tears from visibility.

Simon gently placed a paw on my shoulder, "S'okay Al. You really love Brittany that much?" He asked. I nodded, and brushed the tears away that were blurring my vision.

"Yeah, I don't love her; I'm _in_ love with her. She's my whole world, and if I lost her...oh, I can't talk about this anymore." I sobbed, now attempting to stand.

Theodore helped me to my feet, "You don't have to explain Alvin, we already know how much you're in love with Brittany." He pointed out gently. He rubbed my back comfortingly,

"Maybe dinner would slightly take your mind off things." Theodore suggested, climbing onto the dining table.

I sighed. _Is food the only thing you could think of Theo?_ I mumbled under my breath, reluctantly joining Theodore and the others.

Except Brittany.

It felt weird not having Brittany around. Sure she and her sisters live with a family friend of Dave's, but it seems like she's always here. With me.

I occasionally flicked grains of rice out of the bowl with the tip of my fork. No-one said anything during dinner, which made me annoyed.

"Has anyone got any ideas about how we're going to get Brittany to remember the lot of us?" I asked, now breaking the silence.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Alvin we-" I cut him off.

"Put a sock in it Simon, we don't need any of your petty remarks! I know what you're going to say, _we've been through this before at the hospital_. You can't-you can't see the future Si! So until you can, shut your bloody gob in this subject!" I snapped.

Dave glared at me,

"Alvin!" I returned the glare,

"Dave!" I yelled.

"Alvin, I know you're upset about what happened to Brittany today, but don't go and express your anger towards your brothers! Or anyone else for that matter." Dave scolded, folding his arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to flick grains out of my bowl.

"Alvin, are you listening to me?" Dave asked sternly. Refusing to look back up at him, I sighed.

"Whatever," I mumbled, before sliding off the table and heading towards mine and my brother's shared bedroom.

"ALLVIINNN!" I heard Dave yell before I slammed the door shut.

**This is one of my favourite chapters so far. Its good, but I'm trying not to turn the story into a supernatural. I mean, Alvin being touched by Brittany when she's not actually there. But it's also kind of romantic, don't you think? He really loves her that much?**

**Updating soon! Very soon! **

**-Hanzluvsaxb :) **


	4. Secret Split

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Chapter four

Secret Spilt

**Okay, this is the chapter about how hurt and sorrow got the better of Alvin, and he accidently told Dave and Miss Miller his most personal secret. Wanna know what it is? I'm not gonna tell ya right here right now. You're going to have to find out yourselves. Please R&R! :) **

I climbed up the three tier bunk bed, and threw myself on the top mattress. Burying my face in the pillow, I sobbed hysterically.

I have never ever cried this much before. It felt scary, but the tears continued to fall and soak my pillow.

I couldn't take much more of this torture. It's only been what five and a half hours ago since Brittany suffered the accident?

I felt so useless not being there by her side. To protect her. To show her how much I love her. To just see her face again.

Brittany's smile reminded me the warmth of the sun. Her icy blue orbs reminded me of our life together, and if we manage to remain positive long enough (which I think we will) I will give her the ring she deserves.

I might be eighteen and a half, but I just can't wait any longer for Brittany and me to be together forever. Wow, I sound really corny. However she's the love of my life.

This thought cheered me up slightly. A Mrs Brittany Chantelle Seville in the family. It made me feel warm inside.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I'm guessing it was Dave.

"Alvin, I didn't mean to yell at you. Open up please." Yep, it was Dave. He found out that I somehow locked the door.

I refused to reply, and pushed my face deeper into the matted pillow.

Dave knocked again, "Alvin, just unlock the door, please. You're being a bit ridiculous." He said, now with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Go away, just leave me alone." I responded angrily.

I was enraged. They all know how much it can badly effect upon someone when the one that they truly love the most, suffers pain.

Why can't they see that about me? I don't understand.

I heard the front door open with a slight creak. Dave was just about to knock again.

"Just leave him be David. Alvin needs time to calm down; he's been through enough pressure today as it is." I heard a soft, sweet elderly voice inform Dave.

I assume it was Miss Miller, the new chipette's guardian.

Dave's sighs sounded muffled behind the bedroom door.

"I know, but Alvin's being extremely difficult. He's-" Dave was interrupted.

"Alvin's hurt David. He loves Brittany with all his heart, I bet you he's crying his little eyes out in there, thinking about her." Miss Miller assumed gently.

I sniffled sadly, and slowly sat up on the bed. My ears twitched, trying to clear the muffled whispers behind the door.

"I understand that he does Miss Miller, but he's putting more and more pressure on the situation. How can we convince him to keep his hopes up when he just assumes the worst?" Dave asked.

The tone of his voice sounded confused, and yet full of worry.

I hugged my legs, and rested my chin between my knees. _Assuming the_ _worst? How can I be doing that?_

I turned my head to the wall next to me, and stared at the dozens of pictures of my family and I. But most of them we're of Brittany and me.

A tear rolled down my cheek, as I gently unhooked a picture of Brittany and me.

We were at the senior prom last year when it was taken. It was when we were in year eleven.

She had her arms curled around my neck, while I wrapped mine around her waist. We were closely pressed together in the picture.

I remember the dress Brittany wore; she still has it in her wardrobe.

It was a knee length pink strapless dress. Shiny pink, silver and red sequins cascaded the outfit, from under her breasts to the rim of the dress.

The sequins curled itself around any curves she had like a tangled vine. She has a lot of curves.

Brittany had the same pattern for her thin headband, and her hair was teased to the side of her head. It flowed just past her shoulders.

I wore a black tux, with my jacket unbuttoned. I wore no pants, (hey, I'm a chipmunk so I have an excuse!) I wore a red shirt underneath, complete with a loose, black tie.

I just wanted my outfit to be a little less fancy, and neither did Brittany. But she wanted it to be more than just a dress.

I can't blame her for being a girl, it's in their nature.

Even when my eyes were on the romantic picture, my ears were set towards the conversation behind the door.

"I just hope that Brittany will be okay. She took quite a hard knock, though I wasn't there when the accident happened. What else would throw her into a coma?" Miss Miller began to sob.

"She will. Brittany is a strong girl, I've gotta say behind that sassy, girly posture, she could be another Alvin." Dave said comfortingly.

Miss Miller slightly laughed through tears, and I only just managed a audible chuckle.

Brittany and I have a lot of things in common. We both have a passion for singing, we're both cunning and devious, we're the eldest of our siblings, and we both share a long lasting relationship as a term of 'going steady.'

Someone knocked on the door. I flinched out of pure surprise and fright.

"Alvin, may we speak to you dear? Please unlock the door." Miss Miller asked in a soft and gentle tone of voice.

I sighed sadly, and slowly climbed down the railing of the bunk bed.

I yanked at the lock, and pulled the little chain out. Once I was sure I had fully disengaged the door, I knocked in response.

Dave and Miss Miller gently pushed the door open, as I slumped down against the three tier bed.

Dave kneeled down next to me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Alvin, I just didn't realise how much pressure the accident had put you through." He said calmly.

"Did you honestly think my ears aren't sensitive enough to hear you just behind the door?" I asked sarcastically, now glaring up at Dave.

Dave gently placed his big hand on my tiny, delicate shoulder. "I'm sorry son, I really am. You just get me so angry sometimes." He explained, now hanging his head.

"I didn't expect this to happen! If I did, I would have not let Brit go on stage! When I had so many things planned after we graduate! And now, there's a fifty percent chance she will have no bloody idea who the hell I am! I was going to propose to her Dav-" I clamped my paws over my mouth.

Miss Miller's eyes widened in surprise, and Dave shot his head up at me.

_Did I just spill my most personal secret?!_ _Shit!_

"Alvin? Do you mean you want to make Miss Brittany Miller a Mrs Seville?" Miss Miller asked quietly.

I felt a huge lump beginning to take form in my throat. I was speechless.

"Alvin?" Dave waved a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shook my head violently, and stared timidly between Miss Miller and Dave.

I choked back tears, as I struggled to make a word out. I nodded quickly in response.

Dave looked over his shoulder, and mouthed something towards Miss Miller.

He turned back to me, with a confused expression plastered all over his face.

"At eighteen Alvin?" He asked.

I frowned, "eighteen and a half Dave, and yes, I want to propose to Brittany at this age. I know I'm not the one for sappy, romantic stories or movies, but I want this to be like a fairytale to her."

_Great, just shout it out to the world why don't you?! Jesus Christ!_

Dave stared at me with an unsure expression, "Alvin, do you even know how marriage works?" He asked.

I folded my arms across my chest, "Do you?" I asked firmly, glaring at Dave.

"That's not the point Alvin, the question is do _you _know how marriageworks?" Dave repeated the question.

I gave it a thought for a moment. _What does marriage mean? Well, I_ _know that the couple will be bound together forever. (If one doesn't screw up) _

_It also means that the husband and wife have to wear a golden ring around their finger for the rest of their lives. _

_Oh...I'm shit at this! How will Brittany and I manage?_

"Alvin? Well, do you?" Dave snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at him, and sadly shook my head.

Dave sighed, "How are you going to handle a marriage if you don't know how it works?" He asked. The way Dave talked to me made me feel stupid.

I hung my head, and sighed sadly. "I don't know Dave, all I know is that Brittany and I love each other. Isn't that what it takes?" I asked, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Miss Miller gently stroked my head, "Not exactly dear, it means that if you get married you'll only have eyes for one person. And that is your partner. For you I have slight faith in that, but your flirty and a lady's man. How are you going to escape that habit and learn to only love your wife? Not anyone else." She explained gently.

The word 'wife' to me had a warm, fuzzy effect to my heart. And if Brittany wakes up and remembers me, she may be my wife. That's if she says yes.

I hope she does.

Abruptly, I felt a tingly feeling across my ear lobe. A cool breath ran over it, along with a soft and gentle voice.

"_Alvin, I'll never forget you. I love you; I hate it when you carry this hurtful burden on your own whenever something happens to me. Please, just be happy, for me?"_ The soft voice whispered.

It sounded familiar, it compared to the ghostly, gentle embraces I only knew who it belonged to. Brittany.

Miss Miller snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alvin? Are you sure you can do that if Brittany accepts the proposal?" She asked lightly.

"_Brittany? Are you a ghost?"_ I asked silently through my head.

"_No Alvin, I'm just an illusion. But it makes no difference what so ever. I might always remember you in my heart, but I need help to take it to my healing brain, and the only one that can do that...is you._ " The voice answered gently.

An illusion?

"_But how am I going to do that Brit? I feel so lost without you."_ I asked the voice in my head.

"_Talk to me Alvin, talk to my healing body at the hospital. Give me hints that you're there beside me. Talk to me about our most memorable pasts. Tell me about the good times we had alone and with family and friends. I want to see you smile, hear your laughter, feel your warmth as you kiss me, to be able to be near you. I don't want you to hear me say one of the most heartbreaking words when I regain my consciousness, I don't want to see you cry Alvin._ _I need your help and support though to be_ _able to avoid those words_." The voice replied.

I only just realised it, the more pressure I put on myself, the more pressure I put on Brittany's full recovery, and her memory.

"_I'm sorry babe, I never thought my pain radiated through you as well. I love you, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm seeing it now that I am, and I'll try my best to help you recover." _ I responded to the voice.

"_Don't blame yourself Alvin; it's not your fault. I love you too."_ The voice answered.

I felt a soft, tender stroke against my lips, and then it slowly faded away. The voice disappeared, and I was back in reality once more.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" I heard Dave ask me.

I regained my senses, and looked back up at Dave.

"Um, can I go to the hospital? I just had some kind of illusion that has been driving me bonkers all day since the ah...accident."I asked, totally ignoring whatever Dave just said.

Miss Miller had left the room, so Dave and I were left alone in the slowly darkening bedroom.

Dave glanced at the watch on his wrist, and stared back down at me.

"I'm so sorry Alvin, but I can't let you go out at nearly ten o'clock at night. The visitor's time dead line was at eight, and you have school in the morning." He explained gently.

Inside, I was fuming. How can everyone else just forget about the major accident Brittany had to suffer today?

Oh let's pretend the **whole** damn thing was an act shall we? Brittany will be fine it's just a GREAT BIG FUCKING GASH ON THE BACK OF HER HEAD! Not to mention the BLOODY AMNESIA Brittany could possibly have. Not to worry!

But what my illusion said lingered at the back of my mind, what she said.

I didn't want to go through this again, so I just sighed sadly as I looked up at Dave.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I blew up in your face Dave, I'm just...under a lot of stress at the moment." I said sorrowfully.

Dave gave me a perceptive gaze, and smiled warmly.

"Its okay son, I understand now what you're going through, but what about your proposal to Brittany? I mean, do you have a ring yet?" Dave asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't got enough money yet, all I've saved up is about fifty seven dollars. But I found her ring a couple a weeks ago, at Queen Cleopatra. It matches her eyes."

I trailed off about how much the ring was worth, and how beautiful it was. Just like Brittany. Priceless.

Dave smiled, "Well, I hope you can give Brittany the ring she deserves then Alvin. I'm not going to stop you if you're head over heels in love with her." He declared gently.

I returned the smile, "Thanks Dave. Ya know if I marry Brit...Then you'll be her father-in-law...right?" I thought aloud.

Dave hesitated for a second, tapping his fingers against his chin. "Yeah, I guess I will be. And if you two someday have any expectants then I guess I'll be their Grandfather as well. But not too early though please?"

This made me blush as deep as my red hoodie.

Me? Brittany? Having kids together?

Well, to do that we have to....oh, okay!

**Did you like this chapter? Because I certainly did! I just sounded all out of the blue though. Anyways, chapter four will be published shortly. :)**

**-Hanzluvsaxb :P **


	5. Memories

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Memories

Chapter five

**Things are now starting to become more evident of who caused Brittany's accident, but the biggest problem is...it all happened so quickly. Please R&R!**

**Alvin's POV**

Nearly a week had passed, and Brittany is still giving us the silent treatment as she was the first day in her coma.

I have been gradually calming down about the whole situation, but I'm still demanding that whoever made the accident happen in the first place to step up and be a man about it.

Every day after school, I'd ride to the hospital to visit Brittany.

Nothing much happened, but I was glad be near her.

I've also taken all but one photo of Brittany and me off of my wall, and either hung it, or placed it on her side table in her hospital room.

Flowers were second on my daily to do list. Brittany's favourites were pink and red roses.

Her voice in my head continued to encourage me to keep my hopes up. Even if it hurts not to do anything about who caused the accident.

Everything I have been doing over the past six days related to Brittany.

This might be hard to believe, but I've been helping around the house just to see my allowance grow at an intense rate.

I was really proud of myself, I've earned over one hundred and twenty seven dollars. The price of the ring I picked out was two hundred and fifty dollars.

Guess being extremely eager to purchase the ring your love of your life deserves, can make you want to do things you never thought you would do.

When Brittany gets out of the hospital, I am never...ever...ever letting her get back into cheerleading! Ever.

Thursday the twentieth of November, 2015.

Eight days after Brittany's accident...

At school, year twelve (shudders)

I sighed, as I yanked random books out of my locker.

Before I hooked the combination lock to my locker, I glanced over my shoulder towards Brittany's abandoned locker.

How I missed looking over there and flashing a flirtatious grin at her every day.

Brittany would always blow a kiss in my direction, and return the smile. I miss that one moment of school the most.

I groaned loudly, as I glared at my schedule for the day.

Oh Joy, Math, Foods, Science, and Humanities.

As I walked to my first class, I felt the soft now familiar, ghostly touch against my shoulder.

"_Alvin, you'll be fine okay?"_ The voice encouraged.

I rolled my eyes, _"That's easy for you to say babe; you don't have to put up with it for the rest of the year. And I haven't got anyone to talk to anymore; I wish you could be here." _I told the voice in my head.

"_You do have a point Alvie, don't worry, I'm here until I wake up."_ The voice replied, as the warm touch traced my heart.

"_You're always there Brit."_

I felt a balmy, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. But then a part of me suddenly went all panicky.

"_Brit?"_ I asked the voice.

"_Yes Alvin?"_ The voice answered sweetly.

I gulped, and my head went cold and tingly.

"_Are you sure you aren't a ghost? Because this seems really paranormal."_ I asked in my head.

The voice giggled, and a warm feeling traced my cheek.

"_I'm sure Alvin; I'll never leave you alone in this cruel world. Just remember, I'm only just an illusion." _The voice responded.

I sighed in relief, and smiled.

Just then the first session bell drowned out the farewell between the voice and I.

I rushed to class, shoving my books under my hoodie and running on all fours.

I only just skidded through class, when the three minute limit bell rung.

A few students laughed, their probably thinking. Since when was Alvin one time for any class?

I rolled my eyes, and jumped onto the closest desk next to Simon.

He eyed my suspiciously, "Since when did the Alvin be on time for class?" He asked jokingly.

I turned my head and glared at Simon. "Illusion, it kept me on my feet ever since Brittany's accident. It feels like she's been here with me for the past week and a bit."

Simon raised an eyebrow, "Say what?" He asked, now sounding dumbfounded yet sarcastic.

I dropped my books carelessly on the table, and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, but since when did you ever talk in class?" I asked, totally ignoring what Simon just said.

His eyes widened in shock, as the Math teacher glared at him.

Simon tried to make himself as small as possible, "S-sorry Mr McIntosh." He muttered nervously.

I chuckled under my breath, and when Mr McIntosh turned his back to us, Simon punched me firmly in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I almost shouted, glowering at Simon.

Mr McIntosh whirled around in the direction of the noise.

He raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to the board.

I sighed in relief, and rubbed my aching arm.

The rest of the boring six hours of school, everyone walked over to me at lunch break and talked to me about how sorry they are about Brittany's accident.

That's when my mind shifted to working out who caused the accident.

The only people that were on stage at the time were the West Eastman cheerleading squad, including Brittany and her sisters.

The only human in the squad I saw before the competition...was Brittany's bestie Hayley.

Hayley's the main culprit for now. I need to find out her positions in the act.

Just not now, in about fifteen minutes I'll have to see my Sleeping Beauty.

I tapped my foot impatiently on my desk. Every ten seconds I'd glance at the clock on the wall.

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. Hurry up, just twenty more seconds. C'mon, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-

Suddenly, the home bell rung, and hundreds of students pilled out of the school doors all at once.

Wait, I was wrong. Two one! Weave through all the feet; groan because I can't unlock the bloody combination for my motorbike lock. Whisper to myself, I'm coming Brittany, as I lift my feet off the ground and the bike reels itself forwards. Feel the adrenaline rush through my veins, as I have multiple near misses with screeching wheels. Almost throw myself off the bike, as I reach the hospital.

Take a deep breath, (inhales) and climb up the stairs.

I leaped onto the front desk, and asked for Brittany's room number.

Hold on! I already know what the room number is. Stupid me.

I gently push the door open; to find Brittany in the same spot she was when I saw her yesterday.

"Hey babe," I whispered softly, as I climbed onto the large, human bed Brittany lay on.

She remained quiet, and deep in sleep.

Brittany looked so cute when asleep, like an angel.

I smiled warmly, and slowly dropped to my knees next her.

I stroked her cheek, and gently kissed her forehead.

"How are you going in there? I hope you can hear me, because I want to talk to you about the good times we had together." I said, cupping Brittany's cold paw in mine, and caressed hers.

"Do you remember the time when we played that little Battle of the Bands on Singstar? It was when we had our first kiss. If you don't remember, I'll remind you, because this moment is special."

Flashback-

Alvin's POV still-

_Brittany and I sat on the arm of the couch, having nothing to do but watch Simon and Jeanette's sappy romantic movie, the Titanic. _

_I have no idea why they watch it; everyone knows what happens at the end. The ship crashes into a giant iceberg and the guy falls out. He turns into ice. Whoop-Dee-doo. _

"_Can we do something else? Please, I'm about to die of boredom." I whined. _

_Brittany giggled, "I was kind of thinking maybe Singstar. But we'll have to pinch the television Jean." She said, jumping off the couch, and dawdling towards the T.V. _

_I knew what Brittany was going to do, even if Jeanette and Simon give us a blunt no, she would still switch to the PlayStation 2. _

_I chuckled, as Brittany grabbed the DVD player cords, and yanked them out one by one. _

_Jeanette and Simon glared at her, "Brittany! We were watching that!" They both yelled. _

_Brittany took no notice, "I realized that before, but now that the TV is off, I'm guessing the movie has finished." She responded humorously, looking almost ready to burst into laughter._

"_You're just as bad as Alvin." Simon groaned angrily, jumping off the sofa with Jeanette alongside him._

_Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "meh, that's why I'm his counterpart." She admitted, smiled at me._

_I leaped off the arm of the sofa, to help Brittany plug in the PlayStation._

_I picked up one of the custom made microphones, and chuckled at what happened just before._

"_Nice going Brit, that's one way get your way." I exclaimed, playfully nudging her in the arm._

_Brittany nudged me back, "I couldn't have done it any other way." She said, grabbing the other microphone._

_I flicked through the games on the shelf, "Hmm, which one do you want to play Brit?" I asked, confused at which game to pick._

_Brittany looked dumbfounded, "Alvin Seville? You're asking __**me**__ which game to pick?" She asked sarcastically. _

_I raised an eyebrow, "Duh." _

_Brittany giggled, walking up beside me and turned her body in my direction. _

_She gently pushed me aside, and began flicking through the stack of games. _

_I rolled my eyes, and moved to the front of the TV._

"_Hey, I've got one." Brittany exclaimed, yanking out a game on the top of the stack, and walked up to me. _

"_Which one? Hold on, let me guess, Battle of the Bands?" I assumed, looking over her shoulder._

"_How did you know?" Brittany asked, turning around to face me._

_I rolled my eyes, "Brit, I know you better than the back of my paw. You're so easy to figure out." I pointed out. _

_Brittany's expression turned suspicious, "Alright Mr. Smarty-pants, how much do you know about me?" She asked, dropping the game case and placing a paw on her hip._

_I put my microphone on the floor, and folded my arms across my chest. _

"_Go on, ask me a question. It can be anything about you." I prompted competitively. _

_Brittany tapped her index finger against her chin, and then slightly looked up at me. "Okay, I've got one. When was my date of birth?" She asked._

_I sighed, "Is that all you can give me? The eleventh of August, 1998." I answered. _

_This will be a cinch._

"_Alright, how about this. What's my star sign?" Brittany asked, grinning at me._

_I rolled my eyes, "Easy, you're a Leo." _

"_I'm gonna have to find harder questions for you. Okay, how many trophies have I won in cheerleading Comps?"_

"_Six." _

"_What's my favorite genre in music?"_

"_R&B, pop, and rock and roll."_

"_Favorite color?"_

"_(Yawns) Pink."_

"_How old am I?"_

"_Sixteen."_

"_Favorite Movie?"_

"_Confessions of a Shopaholic."_

"_Favorite singer?"_

"_Me, just kidding, Jason Derulo, Beyonce, and Ke$ha."_

"_Favorite song, besides the one's we make?"_

"_Kiss'N'Tell, Ridin' Solo, Your love is my drug, Diva, Encore, and Art of Love." _

"_My BFF?"_

"_Me, again just kidding, Hayley Vancheeli." _

"_Alright, this is the hardest question I came up with. What color bra have I got on?" _

"_What?"_

"_(Laughs) don't answer that question. I'm just messing with ya Alvin."_

_That was awkward, why would I know what color bra Brit was wearing? I'm not a pervert, or at least I think I'm not._

"_Okay, my turn to ask the questions." I declared. _

_Brittany shrugged her shoulders "hit me with ya best shot."_

"_What is my full name?" _

"_That's a cinch, Alvin Jacob Seville. C'mon Al we've just started and you're asking me preppy questions."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Alright, here's one. What's my date of birth?" _

"_(Yawns) 1997. Seriously Alvin."_

"_How old am I?"_

"_Seventeen." _

"_My star sign?"_

"_Sagittarius."_

"_Favorite movie?"_

"_Transformers and Terminator Salvation."_

"_Yeah, okay how about this one. Who's my favorite singer?" _

"_Yourself, duh." _

"_Damn, you're good. I'll have to get some harder ones for you. _

"_Favorite songs, besides the singles we make?"_

"_(Giggles) Imma be, that DJ King remix, the Bounce, Jump, and I can transform ya." _

"_Jeez, okay, what are my favorite genres in music?"_

"_Pfft, Hip Hop, Rock and Roll, and R&B."_

"_Are we about to kiss?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_I could give you that answer."_

"_I don't want you to tell me, I'll find out for myself."_

_With that, I snaked my arms around Brittany's waist, and crushed my lips against hers._

_Brittany curled her arms around my neck, and kissed me back._

_My whole body melted for those twenty seconds of kissing Brittany._

_She tasted like strawberries, sweet._

_We broke away after a few more seconds. _

"_Okay, I've got one more question." I said, still having my arms around Brittany's waist._

_She smiled seductively at me; her icy blue eyes glinted slightly in the sunlight._

"_What do I taste like?" I asked. _

_Brittany giggled, and pecked me once more on the lips._

"_You taste like spearmint, I like." She answered flirtatiously. _

_I pulled her closer by her waist, "well, you taste like strawberries, __**I**__ like." I said, licking my lips._

_Brittany blushed, and slowly pulled away from me. _

_Did that just happen? I can't believe I kissed Brittany Miller, my once rival as a pre teen. _

_I know I've had a thing for her since the very first time we met, but I never thought we would be this close._

_I could get used to this._

End of Flashback-

"I hope you'll remember this special moment, because I'll never forget it. I love you Brit, and you know that." I said, before kissing Brittany on the forehead.

I glanced at the photos on Brittany's bedside table, there were a few of her and her sisters on their Sweet Sixteen birthday party almost two years ago.

I remember that night, my brothers and I were obviously invited along with Dave, and a few of the girl's friends from school.

Eleanor and Theodore helped with preparing Vodka Sunrise drinks. Boy, those drinks were sweet, especially with the decorative sugar on the rim of the wine glass.

Brittany and I had a few glasses, as in glasses I mean shot glasses.

I remember what she wore as well. She had on a black Ra-ra skirt that started just under her breasts, and ended right above the knees.

She wore a hot pink spaghetti strap top, which was tucked in under the skirt. The top was literally covered in pink, glittery sequins, which glinted under the disco ball whenever she turned around.

There is no outfit Brittany doesn't wear that hasn't got accessories added to it. Take her hot pink waist belt for instance. The buckle was fricken huge! And it has a pink and black tiger-like pattern to the leather.

I also remember what I bought Brittany too. It was that beautiful she hardly ever takes it off!

For her birthday present I bought a long, silver chain necklace, with a great big red love heart as the charm at the end. It had her name beautifully engraved in the middle of the heart. And an 'I love you' below her name.

As soon as Brittany laid her eyes on it, she screamed and cried out of pure joy.

The first thing she said to me, right after I helped her put the necklace on, was "I love you too."

I stared at another picture beside the one I was browsing memories from, and immediately remembered what happened then as well.

Brittany and I, along with our siblings and Dave, toured in Hawaii in 2014. Simon and Jeanette took this photo of Brittany and me surfing on the one board close to the shore.

Actually, there were two pictures stuck together.

One, were we're really surfing, and the other we were just posing.

The board was flat on the shore, and I was standing on it, carrying Brittany bridal style.

She had her arms curled around my neck for support, and we both smiled at the camera.

It was a cute picture, two pictures. Since our first kiss we've been dating for nearly two years now.

I wouldn't want any other girl, ever.

Brittany is the one for me, forever.

I gazed back down at the sleeping Brittany in the present time, and smiled warmly.

I stroked her forehead, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm trying my best to make you remember me when you wake up Brit. I don't want to lose you, I love you _so much. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my kids someday. It breaks my heart to see you like this, it really does. I'd do anything for you babe; I'd travel to the ends of the earth for you. That's how much I love you, and don't you forget that."

I removed my paw from Brittany's forehead, and kissed the warmth on her soft fur that was left behind.

I pulled out my mobile phone from my hoodie pocket, and checked the time.

Whoa, I can't believe I've been here for almost two hours!

I got here at three twenty, and it's nearly five thirty already.

Just then, a nurse walked in the room.

I turned my head in her direction, and smiled.

"How's my girl's status since she came here?" I asked politely.

The nurse returned the smile, "Well, I've never seen this much improvement from a patient with Amnesia in a short week. The main question is how this is possible?" She explained happily.

I turned my head back to the resting Brittany, and smiled.

"What kind of improvement?" I asked, now swinging my head back to the nurse.

"The memory recall section of the brain, somehow, it's slowly healing." She answered. The nurse sounded awfully staggered and amazed, and so was I at this point.

So it's true, the illusion was you Brit. It was you.

"But she won't be able to wake up until half way through December. So which gives us at least a month and a bit to fully check her vital symptoms?" The nurse explained gently.

I nodded my head, "Awesome, at least my girl is recovering." I said, caressing Brittany's nearest paw.

"You really care about her?" The nurse asked.

I smiled, "Of course I do, she's my girlfriend. I just wish we could take that to another level, like…marriage wise. You know what I mean don't you?" I asked, now blushing as red as my hoodie.

The nurse sighed dreamily, "Ah, young love. The best start to a happy life. Well, I hope you two get there someday." She said, her smile broadened at the subject.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

It's a miracle, a real miracle.

I kissed Brittany on the cheek once more, and then jumped off the bed.

"Well, I'd better leave you in the care of my girl so you can do some tests on her. But you better not hurt her." I threatened playfully, before taking one last look up at Brittany.

I left the room, with a huge grin on my face.

As I rode home, the exact same thing lingered at the back of my mind. She will remember me, she will remember me, she will remember me.

I felt a pang of excitement rush down my spine, as I climbed up the stairs towards the front door of my house.

She will remember me, she will remember me, she will remember me.

I jumped through the catflap that Dave installed who knows how long ago, when I suddenly ran into Theodore inside.

He looked like he had just figured something out. And so was Simon when he poked his head over the arm of the sofa.

"Alvin! You have to listen to this! It might help at who caused Brittany's accident." Theodore literally dragged me towards the couch.

I did him a favor by jumping onto the couch myself, which I wanted to do.

Simon grabbed the remote, and opened all the recordings that he made on TiVo, and flicked through them desperately.

"What's going on guys? I only just walked through the door and you're all over me about something. Please this time in English?" I begged.

I have absolutely no idea what's going on. If Theodore hadn't of spoken quickly then I might of understood what he said.

Simon rolled his eyes, and opened the selected recording.

It looked like the news celebrity case.

A man host appeared on the wide screen.

"This video was just sent to the studio today, about Brittany Miller, The Chipette's lead singer being thrown half way across a stage during a cheerleading competition. This horrific accident resulted as a severe case of Amnesia and at least five weeks in a coma. Public declares that the main cause of this was another cheerleader, identified as Hayley Vancheeli, kicked Miller."

As the host trailed off, my eyes widened in horror.

The video in the top right hand corner, showed in slow motion, of a female cheerleader making a huge blow against Brittany's side with her sneaker.

Hayley Vancheeli?!! So I was right!

**Did you like this chapter? It's a lot longer than my previous ones. I'm actually really interested in this chap, because when Alvin found out that Brittany's memory is slowly recovering, he also finds out the person who caused the accident to be Brittany's BFF!**

**I'll update soon, I promise! :)**

**Hanzluvsaxbv **


	6. Anger is Love's Weakness

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Anger is Love's weakness

Chapter six

**Hello again! Alright so the last time we saw Alvin was when he found out who caused Brittany's accident. He is planning for revenge on the behalf of Brittany. **

**The chapter I present to you now, 'anger is Love's weakness,' goes on about how Alvin's anger almost got the better of him, but the voice in his head stopped him before everything that Brittany's healing memory had developed over the week faded away. **

**Do I need to say more? PLEASE R&R if you like this chapter!**

**WARNING! Medium level coarse language.**

Alvin's POV

My claws instantly drew into the fabric of the sofa, as I continued to glare at the television.

"I'm going to MURDER that fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed angrily, yanking the remote control out of Simon's grasp, and hurling it at the television screen.

Dave rushed in the lounge room from his bedroom, and yelled, "Alvin! What the hell is going on?!"

I retracted my claws, and jumped off the sofa, storming towards the front door.

Simon and Theodore leaped in the way of me, and pushed me back against the nearest wall.

Simon gripped my shoulders, and Theodore was ready to force me back if I had any silent escape ideas.

"Alvin, violence isn't the answer!" Simon scolded loudly, putting pressure on my shoulders.

I glared up at him, and tried to thrash my way out of my brother's grip.

Theodore pinned my arms to the wall, totally giving me no control out of any of my limbs.

My legs wouldn't do much, and my eyes suddenly stung.

Tears followed close behind, as I slumped myself downwards, feeling my body touch the floor.

Simon hesitantly took his paws off of my shoulders, and kneeled down next to me.

"You have no idea how much it hurts seeing Brit like this. I love her so much that I totally break down when someone even mentions the accident. You don't expect me to just stand here and let that Hayley bitch get away with the whole situation. No. Fuck that shit." I snapped through tears.

Theodore placed a paw comfortingly on my shoulder, "we all know how much you love Brittany Alvin." He said gently.

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged his paw off of my shoulder.

I picked myself off the floor, and started for the front door once again.

Simon followed me, as I leaped out the catflap landing on the front porch.

"And what exactly are you going to do about this Alvin?" He asked firmly.

I didn't even bother turning around to face Simon, but I did reply.

"I'll figure out something."

I snatched my helmet off the handlebar of my red motorbike, and swung my leg over.

I forced my helmet on, and revved the engine.

Simon prevented me from wrenching out of the driveway, by grabbing the side of the handlebars.

"Please Alvin, don't do anything completely reckless. I'm asking you on the behalf of Brittany."

I glared up at Simon, "Si, I'm not letting Hayley get away with something so cruel. By the time I'm finished with her she'll never want to lay a finger on Brittany, or go near her for that matter ever again." I exclaimed, before revving the engine once more and quickly pulling out of the driveway.

Simon was totally caught by surprise, and he was nearly dragged half way down the street.

I screeched around a tight corner, and raced up the footpath for a clearer route.

I know where I was headed, the school.

Since Brittany started cheerleading, Hayley was always at their practices.

Now that she has participated, I've been seeing that little rat every fricken session when I first began watching Brit do her share of cheers and breath-taking flips.

So West Eastman was my first stop.

I weaved through passing human feet, and anything else that took over the sidewalk.

I couldn't believe I was doing this! I've never been this pissed off in years! But for a bloody good reason though. For Brittany.

"_Alvin, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you." _

That familiar, gentle voice echoed at the back of my mind. It took me by surprise though, nearly making me lose control of the motorbike.

"_Brit, I can't let her get away with this crime that she committed. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not giving up. I'm not giving for you."_ I replied to the voice in my head, trying not to get myself sidetracked.

"_Yes, and I'm slowly losing you in the process. Don't you remember what I told you the first time you heard my voice in your head?_ _I hate_ _it when you carry this hurtful burden on your own every time something happens to me. Please Alvin, the only cure to my memory is that the love of my life stays happy, for me, no matter what happens. My brain and body is doing its share of fighting back the Amnesia, but I need you, Alvin, the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, to help and support me and also take his share in this battle. I can't do it without you. I need you. I love you. I know this will sound extremely corny to you, but love is the strongest of all feelings. And what you're doing just now, this rage that's radiating through your whole body, is love's weakness. Please, I need you to stop this rampage, and keep me yours. I don't want to wake up not knowing who you are. I don't want to see you cry, and I know you do but you just don't admit it. Seeing you broken hearted is the last thing I want to notice. I never want to stop loving you Alvin." _ The voice explained gently.

That whole speech really touched my heart, and tears began streaming down my face.

"_But, but ...I just, just."_ I couldn't get the right words out.

"_This is the exact opposite of what I want to see. Please stop crying Alvin; I know you're determined to grind my so called 'BFF' into the dirt and spit on what's left for what she did to me. But in doing so, you're not letting love inside yourself. Just anger. And with every turn you make on that motorbike, and the closer you get to Hayley, pretty soon it will fully consume you. I need you to turn around, and fight back that anger. It's the only way to prevent me from forgetting you. You know I don't want to do that to you. Alvin, this could possibly help. Remember what you told me at the hospital earlier? __You're trying you're best to make_ _me remember you when I wake up. You don't want to lose me, you love me so much. You want to spend the rest of your life with me. You want me to be the mother of your child someday. It breaks your heart to see me like this, it really does. You'd do anything for me; you'd travel to the ends of the earth for me. That's how much you love me, and I definitely won't forget that."_

Suddenly, the rage that was beginning to devour me, started to fade away.

Why was I doing this? It's stupid and reckless.

Without hesitation, I reeled back on the handlebars, and the motorbike screeched to a stop.

I swung my leg over, purposely knocking the bike onto its side.

I kicked it multiple times, before leaving it on the sidewalk as I walked in the direction home.

"_I'm never going to lose you Brit, I love you so much. I wish I knew what I was doing before I decided to be reckless. But I'm extremely grateful that you stopped me. So, you could hear me talk to you at the hospital earlier?" _

I asked the voice, now feeling really good about myself at what happened just before.

"_Alvin, I've been listening to your voice since I fell into the coma. It really touched my heart what you said about me." _

The voice said in a warm, gentle tone.

I blushed slightly; I so hope she didn't hear about the proposal after our graduation.

"_I hope it did, because I meant every word. Every word. I want you to believe what I said about you, I meant it about I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you're the only one I could ever love." _ I explained. The tone of my voice sounded extremely convincing.

"_And you're the only one I could ever love Alvin. I wish I could say that to you now in my body, so I could feel your warmth against me. I want to taste your spearmint flavored lips again, I have to have you around all of the time."_ The voice admitted.

I cut across the park nearby my home, when I heard what the voice just said.

Does Brittany find me that irresistible?

"_I feel the same way about you babe, I find you extremely overwhelming whenever I see you. You're drop dead gorgeous, tremendously talented, and this might sound really weird, but I have this hot, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I lay my eyes on you. I think it's a sign of something. Something I've never felt before towards any other girl. It's like…I've fou-" _The voice cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"_Please Alvin; wait until I wake up for you to say that before you go any further. I'd like to throw my arms around your neck and kiss you when you say it. I want this to be special, okay?" _ The voice explained, making a gentle, ghostly brush against my lips.

I nodded, as I climbed the steps of my home.

I took a deep breath, before leaping through the catflap.

Theodore was sitting next to Simon on the sofa, pressing a damp wash towel over the grazes I caused by dragging Simon down the driveway.

I gulped, as they both glared up at me.

Simon shot daggers, and Theodore had a look of pure disappointment.

"Why back so soon Alvin? I thought murdering someone; especially a human took more time than ten minutes." Simon asked, furrowing his eyebrows in my direction as he glared.

Dave took his mobile phone from his ear lobe, and joined the glower.

"That was very reckless behavior Alvin. I'm extremely disappointed in you. And in the process, injuring your brother and losing all of his trust in you. Simon is hurt because of you, and now I you have something to say about all of this." Dave informed me firmly.

I turned back to Simon, who was avoiding my stare.

Dave spoke up once more, "After Brittany's accident, you have been distressed and upset. I understand that reaction of you because she's severely injured, but going around, jumping to conclusions on who did that to her, is definitely not you. Let the police deal with that situation." He explained. Now Dave's glare slowly faded into a blank stare.

I tried my best to not lose it, the voice echoed continuously in my head. _I hate it_ _when you carry this hurtful burden on your own every time something happens to me. Please Alvin, the only cure to my memory is that the love of my life stays happy, for me, no matter what happens. _

I looked back up at Dave, and tried to bite back an unwanted protest. My mind kept going back to the voice that claimed to be Brittany. I knew it was her.

Hopefully the thoughts that the voice picked up from my mind didn't go straight to Brittany's body and brain. Otherwise, suspicions!

Dave gestured his head towards Simon, "Don't look at me, its Simon you have to apologise to." He said firmly, as I turned around in the direction of my two brothers.

I nodded once, and slowly approached them.

Simon still had his head turned away from me, as I kneeled down next to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

Simon shrugged my paw off, and glared up at me.

"Why the hell did you do that? You knew that I still had my grip on the handlebars, and yet you kept on riding. Don't you care about what happens to your family? From my point of view, you're not even listening to me." He scrunched the bridge of his nose, letting his glasses slide off a little.

What was he talking about? Of course I cared about my family.

Simon just about to pick himself off the floor, and storm off somewhere when I grabbed his arm gently.

I didn't want to hurt him again, not ever.

Simon hesitated for a moment, before finally slumping back down next to me.

"What are you talking about Si? Of course I care about my family. You, Theo, Dave, I all love equally. It's just; I've been extremely stressed out about what happened to Brittany. I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame, and was suddenly on the verge of tears.

I quickly wiped them away with my paw, remembering what the voice said to me.

In order to cure Brittany's memory is for me to keep happy, or even close to it.

Simon put a paw on my shoulder, and I looked back up at him.

He smiled warmly, pressing the wash cloth deeper against his forearm.

I glanced sadly at his grazed arm, "And sorry about the accident just before. I was just really pissed and aggravated that I didn't realise you still had your paw on the handlebars." I apologised.

Simon rubbed his back, "S'okay Al, I understand the pain and anger you must've felt when you found out who put Brit in the...you know...coma."

Simon hated saying this around me, I could see it in his eyes, and the tone of his voice when he mentioned it. But it was true.

I smiled at Simon, and heard him sigh.

"What made you change your mind half way?" He asked, confused.

"The voice in my head. I don't know how it does it, but somehow it brings me to my senses, and makes me think ahead of myself. Somehow, the voice reminds me of Brittany." I replied, leaning my head up against the foot of the sofa.

"A voice? Like, like an illusion?" Simon asked. I shrugged my shoulders, as he rested his back against the sofa.

"Fascinating, I didn't think that this could be mentally possible." Simon pondered aloud.

I chuckled slightly, "OMG, I never thought Simon: Who has the IQ almost identical to Einstein, didn't know something."

Simon playfully punched me in the arm with his uninjured fist, "Shut up Al." He snapped jokingly.

"Okay, okay! Don't hurt yourself." I laughed, picking myself up off the floor, and pulling Simon up.

Simon lifted an eyebrow as a warning, "Don't push it." He threatened.

We were so caught up in our crazy conversation that neither of us noticed Theodore walking off half way through.

"Hey where's Theo?" I asked Dave, who was chatting quietly on his mobile phone.

Without looking up, he pointed towards the television.

Simon jumped onto the sofa, and saw Theodore stuffing his face with cheeseballs, watching Meerkat Manor on the wide screen.

Typical.

"Alvin?" I heard Dave call my name.

"Yeah?" I responded simply.

"I just called the hospital Brittany's in, and they have some good news." Dave smiled in my direction.

My ears twitched as I heard this. Good News?! Is Brittany awake?

"What kind of good news?" I asked.

Dave slid the mobile phone in his pocket, and grabbed his keys.

"They told me that Brittany has been stirring. Alvin, she's waking up." He explained.

My eyes widened in surprise, and excitement. She's waking up?! She's waking up?!

I didn't hesitate; I bolted outside and was first at the car.

Now, for the moment of truth. This is the time I have my answer on whether Brittany remembers me or not. Oh, the irony is killing me!

I NEED to know!

Not long after, Dave and the others exited the house, and climbed in the car.

I got to sit in the front passenger's seat, and I climbed up the door, eager to stare out the window.

"Determined?" I heard Dave ask.

I turned my head in his direction, as he stepped on the gas and pulled out of the driveway.

I nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I be. My girl is waking up from a fricken coma!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Dave eyed me with a warning, "Alvin, watch your language."

"Why? I'm in fucking year twelve!" I asked, lifting an eyebrow with confusion.

Dave got a chance to glance another forewarning "Alvin, I'm warning you."

"God the irony is fucking killing me. I can't wait to see Brittany awake-"

"AALLVIIIN!"


	7. So, we meet again

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Chapter seven

So, we meet again

**Yay! Brittany beginning to wake up! But when Alvin arrives at the hospital, who do you think is there? Read and find out! Please R&R!**

Brittany's POV

My eyes fluttered open, at the touch of a threat. I felt heavy, and extremely lightheaded. My vision was blurry, as I slowly scanned my surroundings. Where are you Alvin? Where are you?

When I shifted my head to the side, I saw a fuzzy pair of green eyes. Is that Ellie? Ellie? Is that you?

"Ellie?" I asked weakly, narrowing my eyes so I could see the figure clearly. The figure squeezed my paw tightly. It definitely wasn't a chipmunk, so who was it.

"Remember me Brit? I'm the one who got you in here in the first place." The figure broadened its cunning grin. Where am I was the first question that popped into my head, as soon as the figure mentioned it. I hadn't remembered anything. The last thing that happened before I woke up was sudden pain to my side. I narrowed my eyes once more, and abruptly they widened in fear. I ripped my paw from the figure's grip, and tried to back away.

"H-Hayley?" I stuttered. The face was memorable. Right before that blow to my hip, I remembered that I turned my head to see Hayley's evil smirk.

"So out of everyone you once knew, you remembered me." Hayley leaned forwards in her chair. I was terrified; I had no idea what to do other than scream for help. So I did.

"ALVIN!" I began to tug at the dozens of cords that were connected to my body. "ALVIN!" I screamed my boyfriend's name in terror. Suddenly, six nurses raced in the room, and gently held me down. Hayley acted innocent, and began to fake cry.

"I-I don't know what happened! I was just trying to comfort her, and then she started to scream." She cried. Just then, one doctor followed in, and lightly pressed my forehead back against the pillow. I was struggling with all the strength I had, pulling my head away from the large hand, and made a bite into its skin.

"We have to keep her down; she's hooked to a life support system! She's tugging too hard! The shock with kill her if she keeps this up!" The doctor exclaimed, ignoring the bite mark to his hand, and continued to hold my head down.

"ALVIN!" I screamed. I didn't know what was happening to me, why were these humans doing this to me? I need to see his face again!

Alvin's POV

I was walking down the corridor, heading towards Brittany assigned hospital room, when I heard a familiar voice scream my name. Is that Brittany?! She sounds absolutely terrified! "Do you hear that?" I asked my brothers, now becoming extremely concerned.

They both nodded their heads, and started to pick up speed. Dave ran down the corridor, with me closely following on all fours. We barged through the door, and my eyes widened at the crowd of nurses holding Brittany pinned to her bed.

"ALVIN!" She screamed, struggling to fight off the dozens of hands that prevented her from moving.

"BRITTANY!" I cried, scrambling desperately onto the bed. This moment reminded me about Brittany's accident, only she wasn't unconscious with blood streaming down the back of her head. I slapped away the giant hands, and rushed to Brittany's side.

She immediately grabbed me as soon as she noticed me coming towards her, and yanked me into her arms.

"Brittany! Oh my god I thought something terrible happened to you! Its okay I'm here now, its okay." I stroked the side of Brittany's head, as I comforted her. I can't believe this! Brittany remembered me! She remembered me!

Brittany began to cry hysterically, as she pulled my body closer to her. Her paws clung to the back of my neck, and she buried her face in the crook between my shoulder and my collarbone. Brittany's tears soaked my hoodie, but I didn't care. I was with her again, and she remembered me.

"I missed you _so_ much! You scared the hell out of me when you were kicked across the stage. I thought you were dead!" Now I was beginning to cry. I tightened my grip around Brittany's waist, letting the tears escape my eyes.

"Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me, I love you so much!" I heard her muffled cries. I cupped Brittany's face in my paws, and tilted her head up to look me in the eyes.

Brittany's auburn fur was all matted from the sudden break down, and her ice blue eyes were streaked with fear.

Before I had a chance to reply, the doctor, the doctor interrupted unexpectedly. "We have to keep the patient down mister; she is still hooked to vital cords." He explained. I looked up at him with a concerned expression.

"What do you mean by vital cords?" I asked, turning my gaze back down at the terrified chipette in my arms.

"We'll ask questions later, for now we have to keep her down straight." The doctor answered flatly. I nodded, and stroked Brittany's fur matted cheek.

"Brit? The doctors said we have to keep your back straight. I'm gonna have to let you go for just a second." Brittany didn't like this idea, and her eyes widened in panic. She squeezed my neck tighter, almost to the point she had her claws into me.

I winced at her sudden reaction, "Ow, Brit that hurts. C'mon babe, I'm not gonna leave you, I'll be right here okay? I just need you to co-operate for me please, or something bad will happen. I need you to do this, for me."

Brittany hesitated for a second, and then quickly nodded in defeat. She retracted her claws, and leaned back slightly. I gave her a reassuring smile, and guided her onto her back. At this point Brittany began to calm down, as a bunch of human hands slowly and carefully pulled the cords from her body. I gently stroked her forehead during the procedure.

I quietly sung Perfect by Jason Derulo to Brittany, never taking my eyes off of her beautiful ice blue eyes that I had melted into as soon as I came face to face with them the first time we met. I swept her fringe out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

_yeah, you make me  
you make me, ooh,  
yeah, yeah,_

_I really lost it in my mind,  
tryna figure out a way,  
to make you understand,  
I can't go on another day,  
baby I was wrong,  
maybe confused and let astray,  
please gimme one more chance,  
coz I can't take what's happening,_

have you ever lost someone,  
tryna take it back but the damage is done,  
thought of loosing you makes me feel so sad,  
how am I gonna sleep when it feel this bad,

I know enough's enough,  
its goin' to be tough to get through this,  
ill never be perfect,  
ill never be cool,  
ill always be nothin' unless im with you,  
coz you make me perfect,  
tell me what can I do,  
the pieces are missing,  
when I'm not with you,

(you make me,) ooh  
you make me, ooh  
(you make me,) ooh  
you make me, ooh  
(you make me,) ooh  
ohh, ooh , ooh

Once Brittany was free of the bunch of cords that were hooked to her, she slowly propped herself up on her elbows and smiled sweetly at me. I returned the smile, and leaned in. As soon as I felt Brittany's soft, familiar lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around her waist to give her support. Brittany let her arms go limp for a moment, and then curled them around my neck.

I never thought I would feel this close to Brittany ever again after the accident, but what happened once she laid her eyes on me again, and something extraordinary got her to remember me, was purely a miracle. Hold on a minute! What about my illusion? Does this have to do with Brittany's fast recovery?

I broke away, and gazed down at the girl of my dreams. Only then I noticed that the one who caused it all was still close by. I heard her scowl in disgust, and curse under her breath. I was about to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind, when Brittany grabbed my arm, pulling me back down next to her.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded, her frightened voice slowly crawling back up her throat. I glanced over my shoulder, glaring death at the monster that harmed my girl, and then turned back towards Brittany. Her eyes were suddenly filling with tears, and she buried her face in my chest.

"I don't want you to go Alvin; I never want to let you go. I need you. I love you." Brittany sobbed, as I stroked the back of her head. I had to be extra careful though; she still had stitches in her head. Seeing her like this made me start to cry, and a tear rolled down my cheek as I gently squeezed the pink clad chipette in my arms.

"I love you too Brit. The thought of you waking up not remembering me scared me out of my wits. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I replied, putting total meaning into my words.

Brittany pulled her face out of my chest, and looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean of me waking up not knowing who you are? Alvin, I will never…ever forget you." She asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

I sighed sadly, "It's too hurtful to talk about. You really scared me that day. If anything happened to you, I-I don't know how I could live. Without you." I answered, hanging my head, as I memorized the accident. It seemed clear, and yet it happened so fast.

Brittany tilted my chin up to face her, and asked, "Alvin? What happened on this accident? The last thing I remembered was looking to my right and seeing…...Hayley. And then I woke up here."

The name enraged me, Hayley's the monster. Hayley's the monster. Hayley's the monster. My eyes stung, and my face rose in temperature. The tears dried, and my breathing increased rapidly in anger.

Brittany grabbed both of my arms, to prevent me from picking myself off the mattress of the bed. "Alvin! Where are you going?" She asked. I bit back furious tears now; I had no idea where they came from.

"I can't just let Hayley get away with this Brit! She's the one that caused all of this. She's the one that hurt you." I broke into a rainfall of tears, and began crying hysterically. I pulled Brittany into a tight hug, and cried on her shoulder. She stroked my back, and gently rocked me from side to side.

"Please don't cry Alvin. Please don't cry." Brittany begged. Her seeing me cry is kind of new to her, because I usually hide my hurt feelings. But that doesn't change a thing.

I hugged her closer by the waist, "I'm sorry Brit, it, it just hurts seeing you like this. And the fact that the person who caused it all is in this room right now." I replied, gesturing directly behind me towards Hayley, who just scoffed.

"Do you wanna know why I did it? Mr. Hurricane…hmm?" Hayley asked. Her voice was dripping with venom as she talked. This made Brittany wince, and almost hit the back of her head on one of the disconnected heart thermometers. I grabbed Brittany, and pulled her back on a stable sitting position.

I glared at Hayley, who just cracked an evil smile. "Yeah. I'd like to know why exactly you did this. And I'd like to know why you even dare go near my girl again…after all you caused. Why?" I asked, rather firmly.

Hayley stood from the chair that she fell into after fake crying, and took a step closer to us. I hugged Brittany protectively, guarding her like an iron cage. Hayley smirked, "You seem to be very defensive over her, aren't you?" She asked, again using dripping venom as she talked. Brittany buried her face in my chest, and I held her closer, as I glared death towards Hayley.

"Enough of the questions, you tell me why you put Brittany in this position. Now." I demanded, curling my upper lip.

Hayley grimaced, and then answered, "Because she's a slutty bitch. She doesn't care anyone else but herself. And being with you only makes things worse. And so I thought how about I take her away from you, by erasing her memory. Cheerleading is a dangerous subject, and Brittany's small so that makes her more vulnerable to serious accidents." She explained, gesturing her head towards the pink clad chipette in my arms.

My nostrils flared, as I heard these words. I wanted so badly to claw Hayley's face out, but Brittany clung to me, pleading for me to stay. I didn't want to hurt her in any way, especially not after what happened. I just growled in a threatening tone, as I continued to glare at the monster that caused all. "How could you Hayley? You're Brittany's best friend." Now my voice was decreasing to a more upsetting tone, as I heard and felt Brittany's muffled cries against my chest.

Hayley folded her arms across her chest, and widened her glare between me and Brittany. "She. Was. Never. My friend." She finished bluntly, turning swiftly on her heels and stormed out the door.

Brittany broke into a rainfall of fresh tears, and buried herself deeper into my hoodie. "How can she do this to me? I thought we were friends. Best friends. Why is she trying to split us up? We didn't do anything to deserve this." She sobbed, tightening her grip around my waist.

Brittany slowly pulled back, and looked at me with teary eyes. I wiped them dry with my thumb, and pressed my forehead against hers. "The only thing that matters now Brit, is that you're awake, and with a healed memory once again. I don't what I'd do without you." I replied gently, kissing her head, and taking both of her paws in mine.

Brittany smiled warmly, and rested her head in the crook between my shoulder and collarbone. "I don't know what I'd do without you either Alvin. I love you so much, you're my whole world." She responded, curling her arms around my neck.

Just then, a nurse walked in the room, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, mister Seville. But we have to examine Brittany now. Do you mind waiting outside so we can run the procedure?" She informed politely.

I turned my head and looked at the young nurse, and sighed sadly. I made an attempt to stand and leave, only to be yanked back down by Brittany. "No! He's staying with me!" She argued, throwing her arms around me again, so tight that I could barely breathe.

"Brit…You're, choking me babe…Loosen the grip please." I could hardly make the words out, but she immediately understood, and slightly loosens her firm grasp around my waist. I gave the nurse a pleading glance, "Please Miss, my girl wants me with her. Can't I just sit next to her while you run the procedure?" I asked. The nurse looked like she was thinking it over, and then she finally nodded.

During the procedure-

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions that require for you to answer. What's your full name?" Brittany and I sat in front of a tall doctor, as he began the questions.

"Brittany Chantelle Miller." Brittany answered, without hesitation, which was a good sign. I smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her.

"When were you born?"

"The eleventh of August…1998." Brittany answered, this time with a little lag.

"Do you know this young man beside you?"

Brittany nodded, and answered, "Yes, his name is Alvin Seville. My boyfriend."

"Do you have any siblings? And you do, what are their names?"

"I do, I have two little sisters named Jeanette and Eleanor."

"What is your guardian's name?"

"Um, Miss Miller." This time, I didn't even know if Brittany really knew Miss Miller that well. She's been living with her for about six months.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, turning eighteen next year."

"Alright, you're clear. Just a little lag, but that can be cured later on. Looks like you were a lucky one." The doctor shook mine and Brittany's paws, and left the room to ourselves.

Brittany rested her head on my shoulder, and let a yawn escape her lips. "Are you tired?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I think I've had a long enough sleep Al, besides, I want to talk to you." Brittany answered, covering her mouth as another yawn crawled up her throat.

"Okay, talk away." I replied, chuckling a bit at her attempt to prevent the yawning. I rolled my shoulders, and leaned back on the human sized pillow behind me. Brittany rested her head on my chest, wincing slightly when she accidently put pressure on her stitches. I stroked her back, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." Brittany replied, letting yet another yawn escape her lips. She immediately slapped a paw over her mouth, "I'm never going to get a chance to talk to you if I keep doing this." She sighed, obviously annoyed with herself.

I chuckled, "then maybe you should get some sleep. It's a must for anyone who's been in a coma for eight and a half days not knowing if you're sleeping or just working on bringing your memory back. C'mon babe, you need rest. Your brain needs it." I said, stroking Brittany's forehead.

She gently tightened her grip around my waist, and asked, "You sure?"

I playfully rolled my eyes, and replied, "Yes. You can sleep on me if you want. I'm not gonna leave until I know you're safe, okay?" Brittany drowsily nodded her head, and yawned once more. I stroked her back, until I heard gentle snores. She looks so cute asleep, like an angel.

Ten minutes past, when I felt something vibrate in my hoodie pocket. Brittany stirred slightly, and extended her fingers, before falling back into deep sleep. I sighed in relief, and pulled out my mobile phone. One new message, from Simon.

_How is Brittany? Jeanette and Eleanor got all worked up and panicky when we heard screaming. They're so worried. Si-_

I texted back-

_Yeah Brit's fine. The angel is sleeping on me right now, so I won't be able 2 move until she wakes up. The reason she was screaming just before was because she didn't want me 2 leave her. Al-_

I placed my phone beside me, and rested a paw against Brittany's back. I stroked her back, and kissed the top of her head. Just then, my phone chimed again in a signal that I just received a message. I sighed gently, and picked up my phone. It read-

_Hey Alvin, it's Ellie. Im just letting u know that since u wont be out any time soon ur brothers and Dave will bring u up some threads and everything u might need 4 a nite in the hospital wid our sis. Ellie-_

I texted back-

_Tell dem I said thankx 4 me will ya. Al- _

Eleanor messaged back-

_No prob. Ellie- _

I placed the phone back down, and a yawn escaped my lips. I haven't been sleeping well since Brittany's accident, so maybe its time for me to make up for that.

I let all of my weight go, and buried the back of my head in the pillow. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. I had nothing to worry about. Brittany was awake and well. She remembers me.

And graduation is closing in.

**Now the next chapter takes place at the graduation party, and Alvin has a huge surprise waiting for Brittany. Do you know what it is?**


	8. Baby just say yes

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

Chapter eight

Baby just say yes

**Now this is a really cute chapter. Alvin has a huge surprise planned for Brittany at the graduation party. Does anyone know what it is? PLEASE R&R! **

Brittany's POV

We threw our mortarboards (graduation caps) in the air, and cheered happily. The years twelves had finally finished school, and now they're looking up to their future as young adults.

It's been weeks since my accident that I didn't even know about, but now that's in the past, and I'm putting it behind me.

Alvin and his brothers arranged our little graduation party at their house, which wasn't far away from the school where the ceremony was taking place.

"Say cheese!" Dave said, positioning the camera in front of us. I posed beside Alvin, and pulled the cheeriest smile I could to the camera. Simon and Jeanette were just standing sensibly on one side, and Theodore and Eleanor made the peace fingers.

But just as the white flash made view, Alvin abruptly picked me up, and held me bridal style. I gasped when my feet left the floor, but then calmed down as soon as I turned my head and noticed that Alvin was holding me.

**CLICK! **That picture is definitely a keeper.

At the Seville Residence-

My sisters and I decided to sing a song during the party, and agreed on 'Your love is my drug' By Ke$ha. I made my way onto the stage, after giving Alvin a kiss and slid the headphones over my head.

"Okay everybody, my sisters and I have a song to sing. Just to lighten up the mood." I announced, before signalling Jeanette and Eleanor on stage. I handed them their headphones, and the music began to play.

**(Me)**

_Maybe I need some rehab  
or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
i'm makin those desperate calls  
i'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall_

**(Jeanette, Eleanor and me)**  
_what you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

_because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love_

**(Me)**  
_wont listen to any advice  
mommas tellin me I should think twice  
but look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
my friends think ive gone crazy  
my judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

**(Jeanette, Eleanor and me)**  
_what you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

_because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love_

**(Me)**  
_I don't care what people say  
the rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
but crash and crave you when you leave_

_hey, so I got a question  
do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
is my love your drug? Your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
is my love your drug?_

**(Jeanette, Eleanor and me)**  
_because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love_

because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

The music ended, and my sister and I pulled into a family hug. The audience applauded, and clapped at our performance. This is the first time since the accident I've been back on stage, and it felt so good to be there again.

The three of us jumped off the dining table, which we claimed it to be the stage, and hugged our counterparts. "You were awesome Brit; I've always admired your beautiful voice." Alvin complemented, hugging me back. I giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You wanna go get a drink?" I asked, taking his paw. Alvin nodded, and let me lead him to the drink bar they set up.

"And after that I've got something to tell you, in private." He informed, as he served our vodka Sunrises into two shot glasses. I blushed at that. Wonder what Alvin's gonna tell me.

We weaved through the dozens of human feet towards the backyard patio, where everyone had left and piled up inside.

Alvin's POV

My palms were all sweaty, and I had butterflies swarming inside my stomach. How was I going to say it? Am I ready? Is she ready? Are we too young? But I love Brittany, I'm gonna say it. Nothing is going to stop me now.

We stopped in front of the backyard garden, and Brittany turned to face me. "Are you okay Alvin?" She asked, taking my paws, and caressing them with hers. This made me even more nervous, but I wasn't going to turn back now.

"Yeah babe, why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you." I replied confidently, making Brittany blush as red as the tank top I was wearing. I smiled, and took a deep breath. "I guess this is when I tell you what I was going to say." I said, gently squeezing Brittany's paws, and then letting them go.

She nodded, "I'm listening."

I smiled, and continued, "Okay. Brittany, when we first met we were rivals, enemies, and I never thought we were ever going to be together. But something made me keep my hopes up. When we began to bond was after the battle of the bands concert and after me and my brothers saved you and your sisters from Ian. And that special moment while starting Singstar told me that we _were_ meant to be together. There are so many things about you that I adore. You're drop dead gorgeous, extremely talented, and one in a million."

What I just said made Brittany blush, "Oh, thank you Alvin." She smiled sweetly, before I continued.

"And this might sound really weird but, I have this fuzzy, hot feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I lay my eyes on you. I think it's a sign of something, something that I've never felt towards any other girl before. Its like...I've found who I'm supposed to be spending the rest of my life with." I still wasn't finished, but I wanted it to be parted so it doesn't look like a phony. I didn't want that, because this is what I want to be perfect.

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Brittany asked. She didn't sound scared, or panicky, just curious. Time to pop the question. I felt the little Tiffany box press against my stomach, as I turned to face the pink clad chipette. Her expression was combined with excitement and confused. I took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"So this is why, Brittany Chantelle Miller, I brought you here to ask you..." I slowly kneeled on one knee, and put a paw in one of my jean pockets. I pulled out the Tiffany box, and opened it before Brittany. Her eyes widened in amazement, and excitement.

_Go on! You're so close! Spit it out already!_

I smiled hopefully up at the shocked chipette, and finished, "Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy streamed down Brittany's face, as she gazed at the diamond ring before her, sitting safe and secure in a little red box, just screaming for someone to slide it around their finger. "Alvin, it-it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, delicately tracing her finger over the ring.

At this point, I picked myself off the ground, and slowly took the ring out of its case. Suddenly, Brittany threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me. Still holding the box and the ring, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

When we broke away, I asked, "Is that a yes?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course I'll marry you Alvin!" She wiped her tears, as I slid the ring around her finger, and pulled her into an amorous hug. I can't believe that just happened! About five seconds ago Brittany and I were only dating, and now....we're engaged. It's so magical!

Brittany observed the ring proudly, and then gazed slightly up at me. She squealed out of pure excitement, and leaped into my arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face and soaked my black jacket, "I love you Alvin." She cried happily, as I put her back on her feet.

I smiled, and wiped Brittany tears with my thumb. I leaned in and kissed her. She curled her arms around my neck and returned the kiss.

When we broke away, I took her paw. "We better go tell the rest of the gang." I said. Brittany nodded in agreement, and we walked inside.

The lounge room was packed with friends and relatives, not to mention the kitchen being cramped. Everyone wants a glass of Theodore and Eleanor's sweet, delicious vodka sunrise. Music pounded the rooms, so I had to scream to get their attention. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

The whole crowd whirled around in our direction, and I signalled for someone to turn the music down. Way down. I wrapped an arm around Brittany, "Guess who's gonna be a Mrs Seville?!" I announced, referring to Brittany.

Everyone gasped, as Brittany showed off her diamond ring. Jeanette and Eleanor came racing down to her. "Oh my god Brit! You're engaged! We're so happy for you!" Eleanor squealed excitedly, hugging her eldest sister.

Just then, Simon and Theodore raced up to me, pulling me into a tight, brotherly hug. "I can't believe you actually proposed to Brittany!" Theodore exclaimed, smiling up at me.

Dave and Miss Miller, who had been chatting with a few other friends, heard all the commotion and whirled around in our direction. Everyone else was cheering and congratulating Brittany and I, that made our guardian's eyes widen in surprise. "Who's getting married?" Miss Miller asked, wanting to hear the start of the whole thing.

Brittany smiled at me, and then answered her guardian's question. "Alvin proposed to me Miss Miller, and I just couldn't say no to spending the rest of my life with him." Dave gave me a thumbs up, and I pulled Brittany closer to my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed dreamily.

Eleanor hugged the both of us at the same time, "I'm so happy for you two. I know I said it just before, but I really do mean it. You'll be a great couple." She said, releasing Brittany and I and taking a sip out of her shot glass.

Dave and Miss Miller approached us, and the elderly woman scooped Brittany up into her arms. "My little girl is finally growing up." She sobbed happily, hugging Brittany close to her heart. "But may I ask you something?" Miss Miller looked Brittany in the eyes.

"Depends on what it is." Brittany replied, making me chuckle slightly.

"I need a grandchild before I pass on." Miss Miller finished. My eyes widened as I heard this, and then looked up at the elderly woman holding my fiancée.

"Miss Miller." Brittany and I both said in unison.

**That was Alvin's big surprise! A diamond engagement ring for the love of his life. Jeez I'm sounding corny! But its just sooo cute! Not to mention romantic. I'll update soon!**


	9. This is the life I've been fighting for

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

THE THREEQUEL

Do I know you?

This is the life I've been fighting for

Chapter nine

**I'm sorry this story went so quick, I couldn't help myself! But this is my favourite chapter, and I made it the longest one. I hope you'll like it! R&R! **

Alvin's POV

The life I've been fighting for is finally completed. I have a beautiful wife, two adorable kids, two successful careers and a house to call our own.

Not five years ago, I proposed to the girl of my dreams, who I feared would not remember me after her serious accident at a cheerleading competition. Our wedding was arranged five months after the proposal, and held at a place close to our hearts. An old oak tree near a beautiful, evergreen garden. The reason why this tree was so special was because, when Brittany and I first hit our teens, we engraved our initials into its firm bark and was never seen by anyone else.

Our honeymoon was in Florida, where we took long, romantic strolls along the beach, checked out the local landmarks, ate at tropical restaurants, basically enjoying each other's company. We bought our first home together, a little pricey but money didn't really bother us, because the share of cash we receive from Dave after every concert we hold with our siblings paid off all of the bills.

A year later, Brittany announced her pregnancy. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas Day once she saw her results. I was too looking forward to being a parent. Nine weeks later, we were blessed with twins, Trey and Cassidy. They both have my amber eyes, Trey has my fur colour and Cassidy has her mother's.

Trey Jacob Seville. Cunning and sneaky, yet so sweet. He adapted Deep blue as his favourite colour, and when he was three he could perfect a few simple notes on a guitar. He's his daddy's boy. My boy. Trey's first word was 'SpongeBob' when he hit the age of two. Maybe because we sit him down in front of the wide screen with his sister every morning to watch the show while I fix breakfast. And no, I do not poison my kids. I've had some tutoring from Theodore over the years and I'm getting pretty good.

Cassidy Jayde Seville. Both gorgeous, and talented, yet she has a major ego. She's established a fake innocent smile that either makes you want to cry, or grow a suspicious expression. If you're lucky to escape, then you must've found a way to not look into those ice blue eyes of hers. Thankfully besides her narcissistic personality, she's also really giving and sweet. When Cassidy hit the age of one, her lust for the colour spring green has grown to the point where she despises any other colour, and refuses to wear anything but spring green. She's definitely her mother's girl, demanding, beautiful, and yet sweet.

Our family is not the only one that has started. Over the years, Theodore had proposed to Eleanor, and their wedding was held at a stylish, expensive restaurant in the middle of LA. When Trey and Cassidy hit the age of two, Eleanor received a positive on a pregnancy test, and gave birth to triplets, Jocelyn, Alex, and Seth.

With Simon being Simon, his shyness delayed his decisions on whether to ask Jeanette to be his wife. The look on his face explained that he was scared of being rejected, and I told him how much I think Jeanette loves him. That kicked in a little to make Simon purchase an engagement ring. But then he did something that I'll never forget, he pushed out his chest, and proposed during one of his and Jeanette's dates. Now Trey and Cassidy are four, and Jeanette is five weeks into pregnancy.

For me, I have a part time job as a football league player, and continue to perform. That and juggling two little monsters at home. I'm deciding on whether to retire from my singing career and settle down with the family I have. Brittany on the other hand, is a full time mother. She had to pull out of her job as an Interior Decorator for housing when she was in maternity leave. Brittany could go back, but she and I didn't like the idea of our kids being taken care of by complete strangers, so she quit. I could have been the one that quit, but Brittany insisted on me to go to work, because I get paid double the amount she does.

Now, since this awesome author didn't describe mine and Brittany's wedding at the beginning of this chapter, I'm going to annoy the hell out her until she does.

Alvin: _Oh Hanzluvsaxb?_

Me: _Yes Alvin? _

Alvin: _I think you forgot something._

Me: _What exactly am I forgetting? The last time I checked, I'm forgetting everything!_

Alvin: _Oh, you know...you, not writing down mine and Brittany's wedding. I want everyone on fanfic to hear about how Simon managed to catch the garter belt._

Me: _Why?_

Alvin: _Cuz it's funny._

Me: _Oh really?_

Alvin: _really, really._

Me: _Hey where abouts is Brittany?_

Alvin: _My wife you mean._

Me: _of course. You hardly ever call her Brittany or Brit anymore. Just hun, hun, hun, hun, darling, darling._

Alvin: _Lay off girl, I can call my wife anything I want. And the answer to your question is, she's nursing Trey and Cassidy again._

Me: _Yes the little bundles of fur. I've gotta say, Trey is so much like you Alvin. Cunning and sneaky. But-_

Alvin: _Also really sweet, awesome, handsome, married to a precious beauty, conceived twins, boy and girl, Brittany bringing our little treasures into the world, and-_

Me: _I was talking about your son dumbass. (Giggles)_

Alvin: _Oh. He, he._

Me: _Doesn't matter Alvin. And shut up, so I can actually write the description to your wedding. _

Alvin: _Works a charm._

Me: _Uh oh, I hear Cass chucking a temper tantrum. Better go help Brit then Alvin._

Alvin: _I know I hear her. See ya._

Me: _See ya late-ron_

**March 15****th**** 2016-The wedding-**

**Roseland Park-Las Angeles (Fictional Garden)**

Brittany's POV

I gazed towards the beautiful white clad chipette through a large mirror, pressing down the nylon fabric from the waist down on my gown. I knew exactly who this girl was...me. And I knew exactly what I was right now...a bride. A bride at seventeen. A bride who soon was going to walk down that aisle, head high, and relaxed shoulders. A bride who was getting married to the King of rock from the age of ten. I won't be Miss Brittany Chantelle Miller; I'll be Mrs Brittany Chantelle Seville. Married to my one and only love, Alvin Jacob Seville.

"You look amazing Brittany. The dress really fits your curves nicely." I heard my little sister Jeanette complement me. I turned away from the mirror, and smiled at her. I slightly and gently hiked up the bottom of my dress, and stepped off the pedestal. I elegantly twirled at a three hundred and sixty degree angle, stopping in front of my other sister Eleanor, who was busy ruffling up the pink and red roses in my bouquet.

She sensed me staring towards her, and looked up from the flowers. "Wow Brit, that dress will really knock Alvin's socks off once he sees you." Eleanor complemented, making me blush. She wore a knee length, silk one shoulder spring green dress, textured with fake, pressed flowers from top to bottom in the same colour. Jeanette wore a purple two shoulder dress, knee length, finished with a silver buckle round her slender waist. They both looked stunning.

"Do you really think so?" I finally asked, as Eleanor stood from where she was sitting a moment ago.

She placed both paws on my bare shoulders, and gave me a warm smile. "I know so Brit."

Jeanette glanced at her watch, and looked at me with panicky eyes. "This is our cue girls, Ellie quickly fetch Brit's bouquet." She ordered. Eleanor nodded quickly, and grabbed my bouquet of roses, handing them to me. I threw the veil over my head, and took a deep breath. This is it.

Clutching my bouquet, I followed Jeanette and Eleanor at an easy pace. I've practiced this before, step, one two three, step, one two three, step, one two three. I heard a piano beginning to play softly, as I rounded the corner, face to face with the long aisle. Eleanor and Jeanette were about a metre ahead of me, bridesmaid bouquets in paw, their heads high.

Since my unknown father was unable to attend, I had to link arms with Simon, as he led me further down the aisle. He flashed me a reassuring smile, and said quietly, "you're doing great Brit."

I returned the smile, and gazed ahead of me. There he was, waiting patiently by the altar, giving the same heart-warming beam. The pianist slowed the music to the point where it faded away, as Simon handed me to Alvin, who took my paw. I stepped onto the altar, and faced opposite Alvin, before leaning to the side for Jeanette to take my bouquet. I stood straight, and smiled towards husband-to-be.

The minister stepped forward, towering above us because he was human, and began the wedding vows. "We gather here today to unite these two lovers in marriage. Their decision  
to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly  
declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this  
commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover,  
companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in  
which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one  
in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which  
both give their love freely and without jealousy.  
Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams.  
It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be  
loving and unselfish."

Alvin held both of my paws, and smiled warmly at me, as the minister continued.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly  
care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives?"

Alvin and I stared up towards the minister, and we both answered, "We do."

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with  
all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be  
encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do."

Just then, Dave's little nine year old nephew came walking down the aisle, carrying a small, silk cushion securing two tiny wedding rings.

The minister took the cushion from the boy, and continued. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other."

Then the minister turns and looks down at Alvin, "Alvin, repeat after me. I Alvin promise to love and support you Brittany and live each day  
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed."

Alvin repeats his vow, takes the smallest golden ring, and slides it around my finger.

"Brittany, please repeat after me." The minister started. "I Brittany, promise to love and support you Alvin and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed."

I repeated my vow as directed, took the remaining gold ring from the cushion, and slid it around Alvin's finger.

The minister placed the cushion out of the way, and clasped his hands together. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Alvin, you may now kiss the bride."

Alvin smiled warmly towards me, and without hesitation, he threw the veil out over the back of my head. He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I curled my arms around his neck, and returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity.

Everyone jumped from their seats, and roared in applause, clapping and cheering to us the newlyweds. We broke away, and Alvin took my paw, leading me down the altar.

Eleanor and Jeanette pulled us into a group hug, Simon and Theodore followed on suit. "Congrats you guys!" They all cheered in unison, pulling away and wiping tears of joy from their eyes.

I couldn't believe I was so close to losing this life I was going to share with Alvin. I feel extremely grateful to, whatever made me remember everything I once and still know. I couldn't imagine myself without Alvin, the opportunities he gave me, the love he expressed towards me, and hopefully a growing family. Our family.

**An Awkward Tradition-**

"Alright girls! Its time to throw the bouquet!" I announced, jumping onto the stage, with my bouquet of roses in one paw. I noticed Eleanor and Jeanette making their way towards me, closely followed by screaming human girls.

"Hurry girls! I'm finding it more and more tempting to throw this beautiful bouquet of roses!" I shouted excitedly, slowly turning my back to the single women jumping and screaming for the flowers.

"One...two...three!" I hurled the bouquet over my head, and quickly whirled around. Who caught it? Who caught it? Suddenly, I heard an excited, high pitched scream. I turned my head to the direction of the noise, and spotted Jeanette, holding up the bouquet of roses proudly, but her cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow. I decided to tease her a little, "Oooh Jeanie! Who's the lucky guy?" I asked, almost shouting, as Alvin made his way towards me. This made my little sister blush deeper, that and when Simon walked up to her and kissed her.

Alvin wrapped an arm around me, and announced, "Alright ladies! You had your fun, time to throw the garter belt! Guys only!" The girls all swarmed the Champaign, and watched in amusement as my face went red. Did I mention I'm wearing a garter belt?

It was a tradition to toss the garter belt, and so I allowed Alvin to bend over and slide off the piece, and hand it to me. I was actually laughing, when all of the human guys struggled to catch such a small garter belt. When all of a sudden, "I GOT IT!" It was a high pitched, male scream.

"That is so Simon." Alvin whispered in my ear, making me giggle. We spotted Simon jumping up and down, waving the garter belt furiously. Alvin and I laughed at the scene. As soon as Simon found out what he was doing, his cheeks went vivid red with embarrassment. "Ata man ma bruda!" Alvin shouted, making me burst into hard laughter. I couldn't roll around on the floor in a dress, so I just clutched my stomach tightly.

The rest of the night was all about Alvin and me. I sliced the wedding cake, and fed Alvin a spoonful. But the second spoonful was for his face. He got me for that one straight away, but I managed to dodge on the second. We did a slow dance after a delicious feast, cooked by none other than Theodore and Eleanor. And when we finally got managed to ditch the guests, we took a romantic stroll through the Roseland Park. The full moon lit up the garden like a candle. Alvin and I jumped onto a park bench, right in front of a small manmade waterfall, and , and took a seat beside each other.

I rested my head on Alvin's shoulder, and whispered, "I love you Alvin." My husband wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too hun." He replied, gently resting his chin on the top of my head. Now that the stitches were out, and the wound has been closed, I could finally lay on the back of my head. Ah freedom.

I snuggled against Alvin's side, wrapping my arms around his waist. He gently lifted my body off the seat, and placed me on his lap. "Hey babe?" Alvin asked, curling his arms around my waist, and pressed my side against his chest.

"Hmm?" I replied, obviously at ease.

Alvin twirled the piece of ribbon around my waist, and answered, "Have you ever thought about starting a family?" He asked. His body tightened and tensed underneath me, probably bracing himself for what he thought was coming to him, but all I could do was sit there and stare at him warmly.

I reached up and stroked his cheek, "Oh Alvin, I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to yell at you. I would never do that. I've always thought about starting a family, but if that was with the one I love. And I love you hun." I reassured, gazing at him as he opened his eyes.

Alvin weakly smiled, "I love you too Brit. I just didn't know how you'd take this subject. Every night I dream, I've always imagined us in the future with twins, boy and girl. A little Alvin and Brittany Junior. We looked pretty young, at about the same age we are now." He explained, as he pulled my body higher until the top of my head touched his chin.

I nuzzled his chest with the side of my head, and replied, "Seems to me you can predict the future. Don't worry; those dreams will come true soon. But after our honeymoon in Florida okay?" I pulled away from Alvin's chest, and kissed him on the lips.

I broke away, and smiled at him, before he answered, "Okay. I'll be good." I giggled, and he pulled me into another kiss. This time, with just a bit more passion.

I see my whole life ahead of me, I'm happy, devoted, a mother of two, Alvin and I being bound together for life. This is the life I've been fighting for. And it was worth it.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**IF YOU THOUGHT 'DO I KNOW YOU?' HAD FINISHED, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG. REMEMBER HOW BRITTANY'S ACCIDENT STARTED IT ALL? AND DO YOU REMEMBER HOW SHE WAS FEARED TO HAVE AMNESIA? WELL, THIS STORY TELLS HOW SHE BRINGS BACK ALL OF HER LOST MEMORIES. BUT THESE AREN'T GOOD MEMORIES, THESE MEMORIES SHE DREADS TO REMEMBER. **

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE MOSTLY ON ALVIN AND BRITTANY'S HONEYMOON IN FLORIDA, WHEN SHE BEGINS TO SPEAK A LITTLE GIRL'S NAME OF 'HARLOW' IN HER SLEEP. ALVIN WORRIES ABOUT HIS WIFE, AND TAKES HER TO A PHYCIATRIST FOR MUCH NEEDED ANSWERS. THIS WAS WHEN BRITTANY REMEMBERS SHE ONCE HAD A DAUGHTER AT THE AGE OF TEN, WHEN SHE WAS SEXUALLY ABUSED BY THE ALPHA MALE CHIPMUNK OF HER FORMER PACK IN THE FOREST, AND BRUTALLY MAULED THE BABY TO DEATH SOON AFTER BIRTH. AND WHEN SHE FINDS OUT FIVE DAYS AFTER SHE AND ALVIN RETURN TO LAS ANGELES THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY, SHE BEGINS TO THINK THAT HE'LL DO THE SAME TO THEIRS. **

**LOOK FOR THE TITLE: 'I'M NOT HIM' ON FANIFCTION.**


End file.
